<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say You'll Stay by Haikyuu_Vibez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525005">Say You'll Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Vibez/pseuds/Haikyuu_Vibez'>Haikyuu_Vibez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Cancer, Fanfiction, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Sad Oikawa Tooru, say you'll stay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Vibez/pseuds/Haikyuu_Vibez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative universe where Oikawa stays in Japan to continue his volleyball career and is roommates with Iwaizumi. After never achieving their dreams, they promised each other on graduation day that they will make a new dream and achieve. Unbeknownst to either, they have a shared dream.</p><p>But, it is uncertain whether they will achieve this dream as the journey for the pair is about to get a whole lot more complicated...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shared Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm happy I found the courage to write this. I've always had this story in my head but I was too nervous to actually publish it. I hope you enjoy it!<br/>It was a very emotional story to write so if you cry easily please have tissues ready!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi had continuously tasted defeat in their lives. Growing up, they had lost many things and they couldn't complete their dreams. Their volleyball dream of going to Nationals in Middle School... didn't happen. The dream of then going to Nationals in High School was also crushed every year. The sound of the ball hitting the ground in their last game together had echoed in their heads until graduation day. On that day they made a promise to one another to make a new dream and achieve it.</p><p>A year later they moved in together. Oikawa's dream was to compete on an international level and Iwaizumi's dream was to help others achieve the dream he couldn't by becoming an athletic trainer. But, neither one knew that both of them made another dream on graduation day. The same dream. It was this dream they both unknowingly shared that kept them going each day.</p><p>Two years further and Iwaizumi was studying at a nearby university and Oikawa had joined a nearby league team. Rumours of Oikawa getting scouted for the upcoming Olympic team was beginning to circulate the sporting world. They both finally began succeeding in life but one thing was holding both of them back from being truly happy. And everything was going to become a whole lot more complicated very soon...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi was currently sitting at his desk doing his course work when he heard the apartment door open. A brisk, happy voice travelled through the walls informing Iwaizumi that Oikawa was home. The male saved his work before closing his laptop and walking to the kitchen where his roommate was most likely scavenging around looking for the milk bread that had finished the day before.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, where's the milk bread?"</p><p>Iwaizumi stepped into the kitchen and bumped his roommate on the head with a fist as a greeting before reminding him that he had finished it already. Oikawa pouted, upset that his favourite food was finished and rubbing his head where Iwaizumi hit him and complained that 'Iwa-chan is so mean.'</p><p>Iwaizumi grabbed two beers from the fridge before walking into the sitting room and offering one of the bottles to Oikawa. Oikawa took the outstretched beer gratefully and collapsed onto the large couch. Iwaizumi leant on one of the armrests, "So how was the practice match?"</p><p>Oikawa took a swing of beer before answering, "We won obviously, but I hate to admit that the game was closer than I thought it would be. They won the second set but I managed to put them off their game in the third set with my serves." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the slight arrogance but also frowned as Oikawa didn't speak about his sets. "Are you still meshing well with your team or is there a bit of friction between you guys at the moment?"</p><p>Oikawa pulled a face and whined aloud, "Everyone is fine besides one of the new wing spikers who fancies himself as the ace. He's one of those players who expects the setter to do everything he wants them to do without question. Don't get me wrong- I understand that in order for him to shine I need to do what he wants me to do... But I know I could draw out more of his potential if he just let me suggest a few things."</p><p>Iwaizumi sat next to the other male on the couch, "So what are you going to do about it?" Oikawa side glanced Iwaizumi before he said, "I don't know. He's harder to reason with than Maddog-chan was back when we were in High School." Iwaizumi chuckled slightly at the memory of one of his old aggressive teammates.</p><p>"I wish you still played with me Iwa-chan. It was so easy to toss to you." Oikawa complained. Iwaizumi hid the smile that took over his face as he replied, "That's only because I grew up hitting some of your shittiest tosses. So I learnt to hit any toss you sent my way. No matter how crappy it may be." Oikawa scoffed and frowned, "Why is Iwa-chan always so mean to me?!" Iwaizumi gave him a look," Because your Shittykawa."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dinner's ready idiot. Eat it before it gets cold." Iwaizumi shouted, knowing his roommate would hear him through the thin walls. Iwaizumi sat down as quick steps echoed on the floor before entering the kitchen then came towards the table. They made idle chatter as they ate the delicious food. But Iwaizumi couldn't help but notice Oikawa's phone vibrating every few minutes. After the first one, Oikawa had discreetly turned his phone upside down so the screen was flat on the table and out of sight.</p><p>Oikawa excused himself once he finished dinner but not before he took his and Iwaizumi's plates to the kitchen. Once out of Iwaizumi's sight, Oikawa looked at the messages he had received during dinner. He read them silently before replying to them and putting reminders on his phones on certain dates and times. Oikawa sat on his bed while doing so and nearly leapt out of his skin when he heard a deep voice from his doorway, "Who are you messaging?"</p><p>Oikawa raised his head and met eyes with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi tried to act like it was innocent curiosity that drove him to ask Oikawa the question. Oikawa gave a small smile and replied, "Just my team. Our month's schedule has been sent to us so I've been putting in all the dates I have a match and extra practices so I don't forget them." Iwaizumi nodded and held back from showing visible relief, "Send me the dates of your matches would you? I'll see if I'm free on those days so I can come and watch you."</p><p>Oikawa smirked, "I know you actually mean: 'you'll make time on those days'. You've never missed a single league match of mine." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Oikawa's annoying smirk, "Someone has to be there to knock some sense into you every time you start looking at the opponents in the future and not the ones in front of you in a present game." Oikawa scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "I do that a lot less since I didn't have to worry about Ushijima to be fair."</p><p>Iwaizumi scoffed at him before turning around and leaving Oikawa to go back to finish his last bit of course work. As soon as the shadow of Iwaizumi was out of sight, Oikawa sighed. He looked back down to his phone and saved the reminder he had been making when Iwaizumi walked in.</p><p>Oikawa looked at his bedside clock which also had the date on it. The date burned his eyes as he thought to himself that tomorrow is another visit to his least favourite place on earth...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Two months passed and Iwaizumi found himself looking at his watch for the third time in the last 5 minutes, expecting the time to have changed drastically. It felt like he had been waiting for hours but it had only been 15 minutes. His phone buzzed on the dashboard of his small, blue hatchback. He turned on the screen and saw a message from Oikawa.</p><p>Flattykawa: Sorry, just finished now. I'll be there in 5.</p><p>Iwaizumi placed his phone back on the dashboard and leaned back on his chair. He and Oikawa were supposed to go to dinner together to celebrate Iwaizumi finishing his third year of university. Next year would be his last year of studying and then he would be a qualified in sports science. Iwaizumi then plans on studying further and doing a Masters degree in the hopes that it would make him more qualified to become an Athletic trainer.</p><p>Since both Oikawa and Iwaizumi were going out for dinner, Iwaizumi had agreed to fetch Oikawa after his practice to save time. Oikawa said he would bring a change of clothes and he is most likely changing into that outfit now, hence him needing an extra 5 minutes. Iwaizumi drummed his fingers on his steering wheel to occupy himself until he saw two figures walking out the gym where Oikawa's team practices.</p><p>Iwaizumi's grip on his wheel tightened when he noticed it was Oikawa and someone else. He watched the two interact with each other and narrowed his eyes as he saw the other guy place an arm around Oikawa's shoulders. Oikawa laughed and covered his face with a hand- something Iwaizumi knew Oikawa did whenever he blushed. Oikawa finally noticed Iwaizumi's car and waved goodbye to the other guy before jogging towards the car.</p><p>He opened the passenger seat and greeted his friend, "Hey, sorry about that. Have you decided where you want to eat?" He fastened his seatbelt and looked over to Iwaizumi. His friend didn't reply and Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him, glancing at his tight grip on the steering wheel making his knuckles change colour. "Iwa-chan, are you okay?" Oikawa asked and reached to touch his shoulder. Iwaizumi jumped at the contact and shook his head out of his previous thoughts.</p><p>"Sorry... What was that?" He asked, his mind returning to reality and out of the feeling of being territorial. Oikawa pursed his lips slightly before repeating himself, "Have you decided where you want to eat?" Iwaizumi nodded and turned the car on before stating his choice of restaurant. Oikawa's eyes immediately lit up, "That's my favourite place! Their milk bread is the best!" Oikawa pulled a dreamy smile, causing Iwaizumi himself to smile as well.</p><p>At first, the ride was in comfortable silence. The only means of communication was an occasional glance at one another. When the pair were nearly at the restaurant, Iwaizumi sighed to himself before casually asking, "So who was that guy you were talking to?" Oikawa turned his head to look at Iwaizumi and hummed, "When?"</p><p>"When you left the gym, you were talking to some guy I haven't seen before." Iwaizumi said, eyes staying on the road and not daring to look at the male to his side. Oikawa thought to himself, trying to remember what Iwaizumi was talking about. A lightbulb lit up in his head, "Oh. That was the new wing spiker- the one who wouldn't listen to my suggestions when he joined our team." Iwaizumi's eyebrows met each other with confusion, "He seemed to be listening to you absolutely fine just now..."</p><p>Oikawa laughed, "Yeah, after a month we finally clicked. After he missed one of my tosses, he yelled and blamed me for the bad set. Instead of arguing back, I challenged him. I said he couldn't hit my best sets and that's why he missed it... Boy! After that he was hitting every toss I sent his way and never told me how to toss to him again. Afterwards he bragged about going beyond my expectations. So to entertain his arrogance I just agreed with him and most likely just doubled his ego. It worked out in the end though- he sees me as his best bud now. Once you get past his arrogant exterior, he's actually a pretty chilled guy."</p><p>Iwaizumi listened to Oikawa's story and didn't know if he felt better or worse afterwards. He just nodded, not trusting his words to give an appropriate answer at the present moment.</p><p>They arrived at Oikawa's favourite restaurant and Oikawa practically skipped inside, excitement bubbling through him as he asked for a table for two. Iwaizumi watched him and found himself smiling slightly at the childish behaviour. Once seated, Oikawa didn't even bother looking at the menu, already knowing what he was going to order. Iwaizumi scanned the menu, seeing if he also wanted his usual or if he wanted to try something new.</p><p>When the waiter returned to take their orders, he decided to try a new pasta dish while Oikawa ordered his milk bread, despite it usually being his go-to desert option. The waiter then returned with their drinks and Oikawa raised his glass, "To Iwa-chan, for successfully getting through another year and all the best for your next and last year! I know you couldn't have done it without all my wonderful support." Oikawa winked at the glaring male opposite him and clinked their glasses together. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "More like bothersome support." Iwaizumi mumbled and sipped his drink, but a smirk curved the right corner of his mouth. Oikawa grinned at him and Iwaizumi subtly hid the red tinge dusting his cheeks as he changed the subject, "So you start the season with a match next week Saturday, right?" Oikawa nodded and sighed, "And you won't guess who we're playing..." Iwaizumi gestured for Oikawa to continue since he had no clue who they were playing.</p><p>"MSBY Black Jackals."</p><p>"Isn't that the team with that Bokuto guy who previously went to Fukurodani?" Iwaizumi asked in surprise. Oikawa nodded, "We've been in different leagues for the past few years but this year we're in the same league and that team doesn't just have Bokuto. It also has Sakusa who used to be ranked higher than Bokuto and it has one of the Miya twins- Atsumu." Oikawa gripped his glass of water, "It has the players I had wanted to play against at Nationals in our last year of High school." Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at his friend sitting across from him, "It sounds like you're nervous."</p><p>Oikawa huffed a laugh, "I'm excited."</p><p>Before Iwaizumi could say anything further, the waiter had returned with their food. They thanked the waiter and began eating. Oikawa seemed to be lost in his thoughts before he said out loud, "Come to think of it, coach mentioned that they recently got a new player. Apparently he's a short player but highly skilled. His jumps, speed and mobility makes up for his lack of height..." Oikawa stopped himself. Iwaizumi swallowed the food in his mouth and asked him what was wrong. Oikawa didn't seem to be listening as he mumbled, "You don't think... I mean I know they graduated last year but I didn't think he'd go to that team. But, if he's now with the MSBY Black Jackals, then where did Tobio go?"</p><p>"Huh? Tobio? As in Kageyama? What nonsense are you spluttering?" Iwaizumi asked irritated with the lack of explanation. Oikawa looked to Iwaizumi as if only remembering now that he was there, "Oh sorry. Just thinking to myself."</p><p>Cleary... Iwaizumi thought sarcastically.</p><p>"I just realised that the player coach was talking about might have been Hinata Shoyo. The little shrimp from Karasuno who had that ridiculous quick with Tobio." Oikawa explained, to which Iwaizumi's eyes widened in response. It was beginning to sound like an interesting game was about to be had next week Saturday...</p><p> </p><p>The pair walked into their apartment and Oikawa thanked Iwaizumi for the dinner and for driving him. Iwaizumi shrugged it off and began making his way to his bedroom while Oikawa went to his own and closed the door behind him. Oikawa waited until he heard Iwaizumi's door close before he opened one of his drawers. With slightly shaky hands he took out a box and poured out a couple of white pellets he forgot to take earlier. He threw them into his mouth, dry swallowed them and sighed as he felt them go down and into his system. He sat on his bed, placed his elbows on his knees and rested his head on clasped hands.</p><p>After a while he felt the substances inside him beginning to take affect. He hated this but he knew he needed it unless he wanted to continue feeling reality. He felt himself swaying slightly but he managed to stand up. He sluggishly changed into his sleepwear and trudged to his bed. He felt hot but at the same time cold. The irritation of his inconsistent body temperature made him suck on his teeth. His fist clenched into his bedsheets and he began his usual nightly overthinking sessions.</p><p>It began with thoughts of why he went through all this. Moved to his hate for having to go through this as it affected his volleyball. And lastly ended with the fearful thought of what Iwaizumi's reaction might be when he finds out... The thought of him either throwing a fit of anger, crying or even worse, not caring at all... lead to a tear to drip onto Oikawa's pillow. Oikawa stared into the depth of darkness in front of him in his room, ignoring the growing saturation of his pillow. His body involuntarily began sniffing and he bit down on his lip to prevent any sounds from coming out of his mouth.</p><p>Eventually the drowsiness took over him and his eyes ceased its down pour. Instead, complete blackness filled his thoughts and no more emotions seemed to fill him at all, except a light feeling of emptiness...</p><p>Oikawa had no dreams that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Saturday*</p><p>Iwaizumi was sitting in one of the grand stands with a view of the side of the court Oikawa's team was starting on. He got there earlier to get a good seat after paying for his ticket and had been just browsing on his phone to keep him entertained. A cheer went out and he looked up to see one of the teams walk in to start their warm ups. Oikawa walked in the front of his team next to the team captain as he was the newly elected vice captain. Oikawa smiled and waved to the crowd cheering for him and his team. Just like in High School, he still had a fan club following him around and going to every single one of his games.</p><p>After his team had made their way to their side of the court, the opposing team came onto the court. A loud cheer from the opposite side of the arena echoed along the walls as the team dressed in black made their way to their side of the court. Iwaizumi scanned the team and saw a large man with white and grey hair loving all the attention the crowd was giving him. Iwaizumi identified that player as Bokuto, remembering what he looked like from watching him play at Nationals on TV in his third year. Near the back of the team were two other familiar faces. One with blonde hair with an undercut hairstyle and the other black wavy hair and wearing a mask- Atsumu and Sakusa.</p><p>Iwaizumi continued to scan the team and widened his eyes as he found what he was looking for. Hiding in the middle of all the players, he saw a spot of orange. When the team split up to start their warmups, the orange haired player finally was on full display. Iwaizumi couldn't help but smirk as he watched Hinata do a run up and spike one of Atsumu's tosses. It was a little bit nostalgic- remembering what it was like to have Hinata spike directly at Iwaizumi. He obviously had grown more. He was still relatively short among his tall teammates but he was still taller than when he played against Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He also looked more mature and a lot more sure with his movements. His jumps looked higher and his spikes more powerful.</p><p>Iwaizumi flinched as Bokuto did an immensely strong spike. He knew Bokuto was powerful, but he hadn't seen his strength in person... Sakusa's spikes were also very impressive and no one can forget the very skilled setter giving all these spikers amazing tosses. The other players in the MSBY Black Jackals were also equally highly skilled players. Iwaizumi tore his gaze away from the team in black and looked over to Oikawa and his team dressed in blue and black.</p><p>As per usual Oikawa was smiling calmly as he gave set after set to his spikers. Each set different but perfect for each individual spiker as they each have their own preference for their toss. Iwaizumi watched their warm ups continue and looked at Oikawa in slight worry while he stretched. He had noticed he looked stiffer than usual. Iwaizumi dismissed it as being nervous for this game against such a powerful team...</p><p>Oikawa looked past the net to the opposing team and narrowed his eyes. He saw the little shrimp jumping about and giving smiles and high fives to his teammates- all pumping each other up for the game that was about to start soon. Hinata turned around, feeling a gaze on his back and saw a pair of brown eyes looking at him. He immediately brightened up more and ran closer to the net and waved a hand in the air, "Oikawa-san!" Oikawa smiled slightly as he made his way over to the net as well.</p><p>"Hello Chibi-chan, long time no see." Oikawa said and shook Hinata's hand underneath the net. "You might not have seen me often, but I've seen plenty of you. I always watched your league games on TV. I've been looking forward to this match since I found out the game fixtures!" Hinata said while shaking Oikawa's hand vigorously. Oikawa blinked at the smaller male, "Really? I should feel honoured then. I'm surprised that your other half isn't with you." Oikawa looked behind Hinata to make sure he didn't miss the fact that Kageyama was indeed not on Hinata's team, even though since beginning of this week he had been analysing the Jackals all night and day.</p><p>Hinata raised an eyebrow, "You mean Kageyama? He's in Schweiden Adlers. We're playing them next month." Oikawa was shocked for a second, remembering the other prominent volleyball player on that team, "So he's on the same team as Ushijima. That's very interesting... Well, I look forward to this game Chibi-chan. I'm not losing this time." He gave Hinata a wink and walked to back to his team as they began huddling up. Hinata also ran back to his team but not before saying, "I'm not planning on losing either!"</p><p>The teams lined up on their respective sides of the court. They bowed and wished each other a good game. Oikawa rolled his shoulders as he saw the powerful owl measure his run up. Hinata was up front and held the back of his head as if in habit. Oikawa found it amusing that the baby crow became a jackal and the owl... Well, he was still an owl but just on a team filled with Jackals. Bokuto waited for the whistle before he threw the ball high into the air, took a few steps before launching into the air to smack the ball in a powerful serve. The libero on Oikawa's team managed to touch the ball but couldn't receive it properly and the ball flew into the stands behind them.</p><p>The loud owl yelled, proud of his ace serve. However, Oikawa's team kept the service aces to 1 as their libero received the ball perfectly the second time and Oikawa was able to get a quick past the Jackals. He high fived his teammates and said "nice serve" to his team's ace before facing the opposition.</p><p>The game was close. First set went to Oikawa's team, second set went to the Jackals and now they were both at game point. Iwaizumi was at the edge of his seat as Oikawa served. Everyone anticipated the ridiculously strong serve from him but instead he pulled back last minute and the ball just hit the tip of the net, falling and landing on the opposition's side. Iwaizumi grinned and clapped with the crowd as Oikawa's teammates hit his back as a congratulations. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa flinch from the hits but he smiled at them all. Evidently some of his teammates don't hold back.</p><p>The score was now 25-24. Oikawa walked back to his position to serve and everyone shouted with his run up to support him. He hit the ball with a huge force this time and everyone watched it soar to the top left corner of the court. Iwaizumi was about to cheer, thinking no one would receive it but Hinata jumped to the side since he was at the back and managed to get the ball into the air. He yelled for a toss and quickly ran to the net. He ran to the left before quickly changing directions and going to the right to spike the ball past the blockers. Hinata had been doing that all through the match but he still remained unpredictable. Before the ball hit the floor however, Oikawa managed to leap to the floor and just get his hand underneath it. Someone else managed to get the ball up and their left wing spiker slammed the ball. Bokuto managed to get a touch off it with a block and the ball sailed high. Hinata hit it nicely to Atsumu, allowing him time to set up a toss for Sakusa. Sakusa did a cross hit right the edge and managed to score a tying point for the Jackals. The team in black cheered but didn't dare touch the curly haired wing spiker. Their setter, Atsumu, held his hand up for a high five but got a glare in response.</p><p>Oikawa stood and panted slightly, catching his breath while he could. He grimaced as he placed some weight on his right leg and adjusted his knee support. He wiped the sweat from his forehead before taking another deep breath and turning to face Atsumu who was about to serve. He counted the steps and became more alert, realising it was going to be a jump float serve. Atsumu hit the ball after the whistle and the ball wobbled to Oikawa's side. They managed to get it up and Oikawa ran underneath where the ball went. He glanced where the blockers were and which spikers were ready to hit the ball. He noticed the wannabe ace looking hungry for the ball. There was only one blocker in front of him so Oikawa decided to take a chance. He shouted his name as he tossed the ball to the opposite side of the court to the arrogant wing spiker. In response he smirked and leapt into the air. He hit the high set straight down the line, placing Oikawa's team at the advantage again.</p><p>"Let's make this the final point!" The Captain shouted and Oikawa patted the back of the wannabe ace who was about to serve now. Oikawa went up front and held the back of his head. The ball flew above him and went to Atsumu. Atsumu received it and Bokuto tried to do a make shift toss to Sakusa since Atsumu couldn't set. Oikawa ran to back the middle blocker and they leapt into the air. Oikawa watched Sakusa's eyes and saw he was going for a cross shot. Oikawa quickly moved his hands to the side as Sakusa hit the ball and Oikawa slammed the ball into the ground- winning the game for his team.</p><p>Oikawa landed mostly on his left leg to avoid unnecessary weight on his right leg and heaved a sigh- glad the game was finally over. His team tackled him with shouts coming from their excited mouths. He lost his balance and fell to the floor, resulting in the rest of his team to pile on top of him.</p><p>Iwaizumi was standing and whistling. He grinned as he watched Oikawa's team celebrate and bombard Oikawa with their enthusiasm. Iwaizumi, deep inside him, wished he was there on the court with Oikawa again. Every time Iwaizumi watched Oikawa he wished that he was there in the same blue shirt Oikawa was in right now. He wished that Oikawa was setting to him and not that new blonde teammate who currently was rubbing his knuckles against Oikawa's head. The same teammate who had his arm slung around Oikawa's shoulders the other day. The same teammate Oikawa had initially complained about but now seems to be friends with.</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head, realising he was getting too deep into his thoughts again and picked up his jacket on his chair. He looked down to Oikawa getting up from the floor which his team made him fall on. Iwaizumi gave a sad smile but paused when he noticed Oikawa stiffen and flinch. Oikawa walked to his bag and Iwaizumi could've sworn he was limping slightly or at least putting more weight on one leg than the other. Iwaizumi tightened his jaw before making his way past the crowds and downstairs to wait for Oikawa outside the change rooms.</p><p>Iwaizumi waited roughly 20 minutes before the tall brown haired man walked out. He tried not to look angry as he approached his friend. Oikawa looked up and grinned when he saw who was walking to him, "Got revenge against Little Tangerine." Oikawa winked and Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow almost forgetting who Oikawa just played against and was referring to Hinata. Iwaizumi tried a smile for Oikawa's sake, "Too bad I couldn't get revenge as well."</p><p>Oikawa tilted his head at Iwaizumi, "You could always just start volleyball again. I'm sure there is a team looking for a player like you." Iwaizumi shook his head, "It pains me to say this, but I'm not as good as you. I'm not good enough to play in the league games."</p><p>Oikawa glared, "What do you mean it's painful for you to admit I'm good!" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and hit the top of Oikawa's head with a fist before turning around, "Come on. Let's go home." Oikawa took a few steps towards Iwaizumi before pausing as he heard someone shout his name.</p><p>"Oikawa-san! Wait!" Both males turned and saw the small orange haired man running to them, followed by a grey and white haired man. Hinata made it to them and seemed to notice Iwaizumi, "Oh, I didn't expect to see you Iwaizumi-san!"</p><p>Iwaizumi smiled at Hinata, "Nice to see you again Hinata. You played a good game." Hinata grinned at him before the other male reached them and spoke, "I didn't get to properly introduce myself during the game- I'm Bokuto Koutarou. it's nice to finally meet you." He gave a large smile to Oikawa and held out a hand to Oikawa. Oikawa took it and gave him a firm shake, "Oikawa Tooru, the pleasure is mine." Bokuto nodded and then gestured his hand in Iwaizumi's direction. Iwaizumi took it, also giving it a firm shake, "Iwaizumi Hajime."</p><p>Bokuto's eyes lit up, "Weren't you Seijoh's ace three years ago? I always wanted to play your team before I graduated- hence why I know about Oikawa." Iwaizumi nodded, confirming he was the ace and Bokuto practically got stars in his eyes. "I'm upset I didn't get to play you but I'm happy I finally played against the famous Oikawa Tooru who had a killer serve and if I remember correctly... Your favourite food is milk bread right?" The large male asked and turned to Oikawa. Oikawa pursed his lips and Hinata piped in, "Oh and don't forget Bokuto-san... His motto!" Oikawa widened his eyes as Hinata and Bokuto looked to each other and said in sync, "If you're gonna hit it, then hit it till it breaks!"</p><p>They laughed while Oikawa glared at them with an embarrassed red face, regretting doing that magazine interview 3 years ago. Iwaizumi chuckled quietly and decided he quite liked the white and grey owl in front of him. Bokuto perked up, "Oh that reminds me, I was meant to find Akaashi. Bye guys!" He turned on his heel and began running down the corridor. Oikawa couldn't help but ask aloud, "How did my motto remind him of Akaashi, or whatever his name was...?" Iwaizumi shrugged but Hinata seemed to just smile and shake his head at his teammate as if this was a regular occurrence.</p><p>Hinata faced Oikawa, "Before you leave, I wanted to ask for your number. Kageyama found out I was playing you and asked me to get it." Iwaizumi was surprised at first and noticed Oikawa was as well. "Uh, sure..." He said and held his hand out for Hinata's phone. Hinata gave him his phone and he put the number in. Hinata thanked him, "Can I also send him a selfie with you? I've always wanted a photo with the Great King!"</p><p>"Great King? The only thing Oikawa is king of is being king of the no ass club." Iwaizumi said plainly. Oikawa dropped his jaw at Iwaizumi. "So mean!" He yelled and Hinata laughed quietly at the joke but also tried not to upset Oikawa. Oikawa huffed at Iwaizumi before replying to Hinata and saying he would take a photo with him. Hinata grinned and lifted his phone up, the front camera on. They both stuck their tongues out and took a photo. Iwaizumi raised a questionable eyebrow at the two of them as they looked like a couple of weirdos with that expression but didn't voice his opinion.</p><p>After the photo Hinata waved farewell to the pair and they finally made their way to Iwaizumi's car. Iwaizumi inserted the key but before he started the car he glanced at Oikawa's right knee. Oikawa was resting his hand on it and was massaging his upper leg slightly. Iwaizumi sighed, "How long has that been going on?"</p><p>Oikawa jumped and looked at Iwaizumi with big eyes, "How long has what been going on?" Iwaizumi looked towards his knee and pointed at it. Oikawa didn't look Iwaizumi in the eye, "I don't know what you mean..."</p><p>"Don't bullshit me Oikawa. I noticed your constant rubbing at it and slight limping. How long has it been giving you problems again. I thought you sorted it out after our third year." Iwaizumi didn't mean to get aggressive but he was mad that Oikawa hadn't said anything about his old injury. Oikawa looked out the window, refusing to acknowledge what Iwaizumi said, "Just please drop it. Can we go home now?"</p><p>Iwaizumi glared at the side profile of Oikawa and was about to yell at him for more answers but a small drop of water running down the side of Oikawa's cheek made Iwaizumi's mind blank. Oikawa tried to subtly wipe it away but failed to notice that Iwaizumi had already seen the tear. Iwaizumi swallowed, realising he needed to be gentler about the subject.</p><p>"Oikawa, you and I have been best friends for years. You can tell me anything. I tell you everything. We've been through a lot together and I couldn't be prouder to have you as a partner-"</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>Oikawa's sudden yell made Iwaizumi jump and narrow his eyes at the man across him. "Oikawa-"</p><p>"I said shut up!" Oikawa yelled again, his fists clenching. Iwaizumi's blood began to boil and he couldn't control the anger in his voice, "You don't get to tell me to shut up right now Oikawa when you've kept your mouth shut about your injury all this time-"</p><p>Oikawa yanked the door handle and shoved the car door open. He got out the car without another word and began stomping off away from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was getting close to blowing a fuse as he watched him limp on that knee. He also shoved his door and got out his car, "Oikawa get your ass back here!"</p><p>"Just leave me alone Iwaizumi!" His angry yell echoed around them and then echoed even louder in Iwaizumi's head. <em>Iwaizumi</em>...?</p><p>Iwaizumi couldn't move as he watched his friend walk off with that limp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa huffed, each step getting more difficult than the previous. His condition was always worse after any exertion and exercise and he should be doing little to nothing right now for his body to recover slightly. But he had to get away. He couldn't face his friend.</p><p>He patted his sides and cursed when he realized he left his pills in his bag which was back in Iwaizumi's car. But he had his wallet thankfully. He turned to look back from where he came and saw he walked so far that he could no longer see Iwaizumi's car. He clenched his jaw and before deciding to walk to the nearest bus station. He found a bench and nearly collapsed onto it. His hand gingerly massaged his aching leg and he ignored the other painful areas of his body. Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the potential onset of tears from streaming down his face.</p><p>Oikawa was so lost in his world he didn't notice a small boy sit beside him. The boy pulled at Oikawa's shirt, causing Oikawa to let out a little squeak in surprise.</p><p>"Sorry to surprise you sir!" The boy said with wide eyes, also getting a fright from Oikawa's reaction. Oikawa shook his head at him, "It's fine."</p><p>The boy smiled at Oikawa and asked excitedly, "I just wanted to ask- are you Oikawa Tooru? The volleyball player?" Oikawa blinked- trying to comprehend how the boy knew him. Oikawa nodded slowly and the boy clapped his hands in joy, "I love watching you play! You were so cool in the game earlier! I'm training to become a setter- just like you!" The boy was practically buzzing and Oikawa's heart warmed at the joyful young man beside him. Oikawa never thought he could inspire someone...</p><p>"How long have you been playing?" Oikawa asked gently. The boy looked down to his hand, lifting a few fingers; obviously counting the the time since he's started, "2 years and 6 months! It was after I watched you play a couple of games. I'm not very good and I can't jump when I serve like you do." The boy pouted, evidently upset that he can't do everything Oikawa can. Oikawa laughed, "When I was your age I could barely hit the ball."</p><p>"Really?" The boy asked shocked as if the prospect of Oikawa not being professional from the beginning was impossible. Oikawa nodded, "Every single professional started as a beginner. So don't be so hard on yourself." The boy gave Oikawa a toothy smile, much happier after hearing those encouraging words from his idle. The boy lowered his gaze and noticed Oikawa still had that white material wrapped around his knee, "Why do you wear that?"</p><p>Oikawa looked to where the boy was pointing and his face immediately fell when his eyes landed on his knee brace, "My knee isn't very strong so I wear it to give my knee some support." The boy held his chin thoughtfully and nodded, "It's kind of like a friend then?" Oikawa tilted his head with confusion evident on his face, "What do you mean?"</p><p>The boy looked at Oikawa's white knee brace again before explaining, "Well, you said it supports the part of you that isn't strong. So it's like a friend because friends support us when we aren't strong... Don't they?" He lifted his head and looked Oikawa in the eyes. For a split second, the boy looking up at him was a 8 year old Iwaizumi glaring at Oikawa because Oikawa made fun of him. Oikawa shook his head and little Iwaizumi disappeared. The boy was still staring at him, waiting for a response. "Yeah... you're right." Oikawa whispered and realised how much he messed up by running away from Iwaizumi and his problems.</p><p>A bus came to a stop in front of them and Oikawa stood. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly, "Good luck kid. And thank you." Oikawa walked into the bus and didn't respond when the boy shouted after him asking what Oikawa was thanking him for. Oikawa found a seat and looked out the window to the boy getting up from the bench. The boy looked around and ran over to a woman who Oikawa assumed was his mother. Another boy was beside his mother and was taller. The taller boy shouted energetically at the shorter one and the shorter one smiled brightly at him. Oikawa lips rose into a fond smile as he watched the two interact.</p><p>The trip to Oikawa's stop was short. He paid the bus driver and made his way to his apartment corridor. Once he reached his door, he took a deep breath and pushed down on the handle...</p><p>But the door didn't budge- it was locked. Oikawa raised an eyebrow realising that meant Iwaizumi wasn't home. Oikawa looked down either side of the corridor, expecting Iwaizumi to miraculously appear. When the impossible didn't happen, Oikawa slid down the door and sat on the floor. He leant his head backwards against the solid wooden door and waited...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi cursed for the umpteenth time as he walked up the stairs, finally giving up his search. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his head was down, frustration eating him from the inside. Once he reached his floor and began walking down the corridor he looked up and sucked in a breath.</p><p>The figure sitting in the dark, outside his apartment didn't notice the man running towards him, "Where have you been?! I've been searching everywhere for you!" Oikawa jumped and his eyes flew open. He looked up to the man standing over him, staring at him with wide worried eyes. Oikawa bit his lip, guilt filling his gut. The worried man sighed. Oikawa thought he would unlock the apartment and leave him sitting there, but instead he slid down and sat beside him. Oikawa glanced at his friend and saw him looking forward.</p><p>Silence was all that filled the air. Both not sure what to say or how to approach the subject that needed to be dealt with. After another 5 minutes they both opened their mouths and spoke at the same time. The incident managed to break the ice slightly and they chuckled. Iwaizumi gestured for Oikawa to go first. Oikawa gave a small smile before speaking.</p><p>"I'm sorry." His voice was soft. He looked down to his lap.</p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder, "You don't need to apologise Shittykawa." Iwaizumi spoke and tried to ease the atmosphere. Oikawa shook his head, "I do. I was a coward and ran so I didn't have to admit what's wrong with me to you. I was too scared to face the truth and I am still scared how you'll react." Oikawa hugged himself, trying to calm his racing heart.</p><p>Iwaizumi stayed quiet, giving Oikawa time to collect himself. "You know, when I walked away from you, I met a boy." Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a puzzled look but Oikawa ignored it as he continued, "He recognised me and told me that I made him want to be a setter."</p><p>"You sure you aren't making this up to boost your ego?" Iwaizumi asked skeptically. Oikawa gasped, "How rude! I'm telling the truth!" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and hummed disbelievingly, making Oikawa huff, "Anyway, he asked why I wear my knee brace. I told him my knee isn't strong so I wear it to support it. Do you know what said after that?"</p><p>Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and Oikawa waited for an answer. Iwaizumi shook his head making Oikawa continue, "He said that my knee brace was like a friend, because it supports me where I'm weak."</p><p>"Strange analogy but I guess its true." Iwaizumi stated and looked at Oikawa's knee brace in return. Oikawa nodded in agreement, "He said I inspire him but he was the one who opened my eyes. I was blind and didn't see how I really needed support. I forgot what it meant to be best friends or to actually have friends. I put myself in your shoes to imagine what it would be like to have you hide something from me... It made me sad but angry as well... So, I'm really sorry Iwaizumi."</p><p>Oikawa finally looked him in the eye and Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa carefully, "I'll forgive you on one condition..." Oikawa nodded, urging Iwaizumi to continue, "You stop saying my name. It sounds weird coming from you."</p><p>Oikawa grinned despite what Iwaizumi said, "You got it Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi smirked at his friend and punched his arm, "Now that you're done being sappy, are you ready to go inside?" Iwaizumi stood up and offered a hand to Oikawa and he took it. Iwaizumi effortlessly lifted him up, his biceps flexing and Oikawa looked in envy, "It's unfair- how can you still have more muscle than me when you don't do any sport anymore."</p><p>Iwaizumi gave his roommate a puzzled look, "You know I still gym right?" Oikawa paused. No, Oikawa had forgotten that piece of information and right now he felt like like a complete idiot. Oikawa tried to brush it off with a laugh, claiming he remembered while he walked into the apartment after Iwaizumi unlocked the door. Iwaizumi followed his roommate into the apartment while shaking his head at the awkward laugh he was making. Iwaizumi boiled the kettle and made tea for Oikawa- milk and 1 sugar, and coffee for himself- no milk but 2 sugars. He then opened the cupboard and took out the milk bread he bought for his friend this morning.</p><p>Oikawa was waiting in the lounge for Iwaizumi and he perked up when his roommate walked in, mugs in one hand and a packet of something in the other. Oikawa clapped with joy when he saw it was milk bread and thanked Iwaizumi with a wide smile. Iwaizumi sat next to Oikawa and sipped his coffee while he waited for him to enjoy his milk bread.</p><p>Soon the milk bread was finished and their mugs were empty. Oikawa fiddled with his fingers delaying the inevitable, "I guess I have to explain now don't I..." Iwaizumi was about to give a sarcastic reply but he hesitated when he noticed Oikawa's hands begin to shake slightly, despite everything being cleared up between them. This made Iwaizumi wonder how bad Oikawa's injury was...</p><p>Iwaizumi leant forward and covered Oikawa's shaking hands with his own larger and calmer ones. Oikawa turned his head to Iwaizumi. Their faces were close, causing Oikawa to swallow. Iwaizumi ignored the position and distance between them as he spoke, "Oikawa, if you're not ready to talk about it... You don't have to. Whenever you're ready we can talk. You know I'll always be here for you." Oikawa's bottom lip trembled and he released a shaky breath with a nod.</p><p>"I'll tell you. You were going to have to find out sooner or later." Oikawa smiled weakly and changed his grasp so that he could grip Iwaizumi's hands properly for needed support as he began his explanation.</p><p>"Remember in our third year I injured my knee and the doctor said it was Patellar Tendonitis? Well, we called it Jumper's Knee?" Iwaizumi nodded, remembering that time in their lives very clearly. Oikawa swallowed again, "Well, I wasn't lying. That was the diagnosis from the doctor. But it never really got better. After our last tournament I was really struggling to put any weight on it while just walking. My parents took me to the doctor when they noticed how swollen my knee and upper leg had gotten. I had a series of scans and they even did a biopsy to get the cells from the soft tissue and cartilage in my knee and femur. After all these tests they discovered I had Ewing's Sarcoma in the soft tissue around my knee..."</p><p>"Yuu... what?" Iwaizumi asked confused, trying to remember the word Oikawa just said. Oikawa gave a small sad smile, "Ewing's Sarcoma. Its a cancer that affects your bones or soft tissue..." Iwaizumi's heart stopped when Oikawa said the word many people fear in their lives. He silently gaped at his friend but Oikawa continued before Iwaizumi could form words, "Due to not treating it for so long, the tumour increased its size and the cancer cells began affecting my femur as well. I immediately started radiation therapy to reduce the tumour which then enabled me to have a surgery to remove it completely. I became cancer free after 6 months."</p><p>"How did you go through this without me knowing for a whole 6 months?" Iwaizumi asked in disbelief. Oikawa looked at their intertwined hands and thought for a moment, "I'm pretty sure I told you I was going on a holiday with my family for a while. Don't know how you believed me but you did." Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa for insinuating that Iwaizumi believed in something stupid. But he didn't speak his thoughts and rather said, "So why is your knee a problem now, around 2 years later?"</p><p>Oikawa's jaw flexed, indicating that he was clenching it. His grip on Iwaizumi's hand tightened, "Beginning of this year, I began feeling pain again in my upper leg. I thought I just strained myself since I also began losing weight but immediately went to the hospital when I noticed swelling and a lump. The cancer had returned to the bone tissue in my femur. I'm still going through radiation therapy but the tumour is shrinking a lot slower this time around. They suggested I do a surgery to ensure the cancer doesn't spread like it did last time, except this time it might be more severe since the cancer cells are more resistant now and the cancer is beginning to reach a higher stage."</p><p>Iwaizumi bit his lip and his temperature dropped slightly. "And the knee brace? If it's in your femur why do you where a knee brace?" He asked trying to completely understand Oikawa's situation. Oikawa released one of Iwaizumi's hands to remove the brace. When he lifted the brace off Iwaizumi sucked in a breath. Oikawa's knee looked raw with how red it was. The brace also hid how swollen his leg was, but now without it...</p><p>Iwaizumi cursed himself for not realising sooner how Oikawa never wore shorts unless he played a match and when he played a match, he always wore that knee brace. Iwaizumi analysed Oikawa's leg and Oikawa spoke, "Well my knee is still weak from the previous cancer but for the most part the knee brace helps absorb some of the shock while playing volleyball so that the pressure on my femur is decreased. It still hurts though."</p><p>"Does it help to have hairless legs with your brace?" Iwaizumi asked noticing his legs missing any sign of hair. Iwiazumi had always believed Oikawa shaved his legs because Oikawa thought it looked better but now Iwaizumi had doubts...</p><p>"The um... radiation therapy can sometimes result in hair loss in the air where the rays penetrate. I didn't want patches of no hair, hence why I shave all the hair on my legs." Oikawa scratched the back of his neck a little embarrassed. Iwaizumi nodded and looked to Oikawa's full head of hair. He knew cancer patients often experienced hair loss but Oikawa's hair seemed fine, "How come you have..." He didn't know how to phrase the question nicely so he tried to motion towards Oikawa's hair with his eyes.</p><p>Oikawa didn't understand at first but made an 'oh' when it clicked, "That kind of hair loss is usually associated with chemotherapy, not radiation. That's actually the reason why my parents chose radiation therapy for me. It has less side affects than chemotherapy and it was suggested by the doctors as well since the cancer is in my leg." Iwaizumi sighed, feeling relieved.</p><p>They sat in silence while Iwaizumi mulled over the information. He looked over Oikawa's figure to try and see any evidence of everything that was going on with Oikawa that he may have missed. Oikawa wasn't as energetic as he used to be, but he had thought that was due to him maturing. Oikawa had lost a bit of colouring and was paler, but again Iwaizumi thought that was just due to lack of sun...</p><p>Iwaizumi sat up straight when he remembered Oikawa mention something, "You said the doctors suggested having a surgery. Why don't you do it like last time?"</p><p>Oikawa's gaze on Iwaizumi faulted slightly. Iwaizumi watched him chew his lip before quietly saying, "It's not the same surgery..." Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, not grasping what Oikawa meant. Oikawa looked away and Iwaizumi felt Oikawa's hands begin to tremble again in his hands. "Oikawa, speak to me... What surgery are they suggesting?"</p><p>Oikawa coughed out a sob and shook his head. Iwaizumi's concern made him release one of Oikawa's hands and turn Oikawa's head towards him, taking him by the chin. Iwaizumi's face blanched when he saw the fresh tears streaming down his friend's face. Oikawa sucked in a deep breath and released a shaky reply, barely a whisper.</p><p>"Amputation."</p><p>Iwaizumi stilled. All his muscles stopped responding. He wasn't even sure if he was still breathing. He understood all of Oikawa's fears now... "Why?" Oikawa wiped the tears streaming down his face and gazed into Iwaizumi's eyes, preparing his voice to answer his friend's question, "Last time... the tumour was small, in my knee and could be removed. This time... The tumour is larger and in my femur. It's difficult to remove. And even if they did manage to remove it, it's very unlikely that my femur will then recover properly and it'll be very weak and brittle. Practically useless. Through am... amputating my leg, they ensure the cancer cells don't spread and it would remove all possibilities of the cancer returning again..."</p><p>Oikawa sniffed and Iwaizumi had to hold himself back from shaking as well. Under normal circumstances, amputation would be scary but a person can still live a normal life. But in Oikawa's case- amputation of his whole leg may mean his volleyball career will end...</p><p>"What are you going to do?" Iwaizumi asked gently. Oikawa's eyes shook, "I don't know... I- I'm scared Iwa-chan." Oikawa collapsed into Iwaizumi's arms. He gripped Iwaizumi's shirt and sobs filled the apartment. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around his friend and held onto him tightly. He didn't realise his own streams were traveling down his face and landed on Oikawa's head.</p><p>They don't know how long they stayed like that but they refused to break apart in the fear they'll fall to pieces without the other's support.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you for coming with me Iwa-chan." Oikawa said with a soft smile as they walked through the hospital doors. Iwaizumi just nodded. He didn't know why he felt nervous when they came here for Oikawa and not him. But it felt like Iwaizumi himself was about to go through the radiation therapy...</p><p>They waited outside the doctor's rooms for a few minutes before they were called up. They entered the office with an examination room joined onto the left and the doctor stood to greet them. "Oikawa, how you feeling?' He asked as he shook hands with Oikawa. Oikawa put his brave face on, "Same as usual." The doctor nodded and then he turned his face to the stranger in his office. "This is my friend Iwaizumi Hajime." Oikawa introduced for them. "A pleasure." The doctor said with a smile and shook hands with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi nodded and replied, "Likewise."</p><p>They all sat down and the doctor opened Oikawa's records. He read through a couple of things before looking up to Oikawa, "Have you decided what to do? I don't want to rush you but the earlier you make this decision the better." Oikawa's mouth tightened and he glanced at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi subtly took Oikawa's hand underneath the table to give him silent support, knowing what Oikawa was about to say. Oikawa squeezed his hand back as a thank you before responding, "I... I'll go through the surgery. But I would like to request that I only have this surgery after next month. If, that's possible."</p><p>The doctor turned to his computer screen and typed a few things, "That's quite a lot of time considering the stage you're at currently. Is there a particular reason for waiting that long?" Oikawa smiled sadly, "I want to play volleyball one last time against a specific team. We only play them at the end of next month."</p><p>"Is volleyball worth potentially jeopardising your health?" The doctor couldn't help but ask. Iwaizumi clench his fits at the doctor's words and he had to hold himself back from yelling at the doctor. He wanted to yell that it didn't matter what the doctor thought, it was Oikawa's life and he should live it how he wants to, but Iwaizumi knew it was the doctor's job to give advice, so he kept quiet.</p><p>"After the surgery, I know there is still potential that I can return to volleyball. There are many amputees playing but, I don't know how long it will take me to recover. How long it will take me to get the strength to play how I play now. I don't want to risk losing the opportunity to play my last game and lose my passion completely. Volleyball is a lot more than just a sport to me. It's... one of the things in my life that I'm most proud of and has a special place in my heart. So yes, I believe it is worth it." The doctor looked at Oikawa for a moment for nodding and giving Oikawa a date. Oikawa agreed with the date and thanked the doctor.</p><p>Everyone stood up, shook hands again and the pair left the room. Oikawa walked without thinking where he was going, having taken the route to the treatment centre often. They walked in silence, neither not quiet knowing what to say. They sat in another waiting room and eventually a nurse came for Oikawa. They gave a brave smile towards one another before Oikawa walked away. Iwaizumi knew now Oikawa had been doing this for a long time but... He couldn't explain it. Maybe it was because it was the first time Iwaizumi was there. Maybe it was because Iwaizumi hardly ever needed to visited the hospital... But during that long wait for Oikawa's return, Iwaizumi decided he hated hospitals.</p><p>Patients who looked like the walking dead passed by. Family members cries were occasionally filling the air. Get Well Soon balloons, animals plushies, flowers and cards flashed in Iwaizumi's periphery. He tried to blank it out. But he knew, he will be among those people soon. He just hoped he would only do that during Oikawa's rehabilitation period. It just seemed so unfair that his friend had to go through all this while he was still young. He had his whole life ahead of him still- no he was at the peak of his life but now...</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by Oikawa walking and waving to him. Iwaizumi stood up, "Is that it?" Oikawa nodded and waved his hand dismissively, "Yep. I do external-beam radiation therapy so don't worry about that radioactive stuff."</p><p>"Radioactive stuff?!" Iwaizumi burst out in surprise. Oikawa put his hands in his pockets and motioned for Iwaizumi to follow. Iwaizumi took a few long stride to catch up but once alongside Oikawa, he explained, "There are different means of radiation therapy. The external- beam one which I do, internal radiation therapy and others like systematic radiation therapy. With the other options, the person gives off radiation and needs to take certain safety precautions but with mine, the radiation remains in the treatment room."</p><p>"Uh-huh..." Iwaizumi gave a glance to Oikawa and decided not to ask for more information otherwise he'll get a headache. His mind was too full of new information since he spent every minute he could researching Ewing's Sarcoma after Oikawa told him he had it so Iwaizumi could fully understand his friend's situation.</p><p>They walked to the car and Iwaizumi got into the driver's seat like usual. Iwiazumi turned the car on and reversed out the hospital's carpark. He began the route home but Oikawa next to him spoke up, "Can I make a request?"</p><p>Iwaizumi hummed a yes and Oikawa seemed hesitant at first but eventually asked, "Can we go to Aoba Johsai?" Iwaizumi was shocked for a second, "There isn't going to be anyone there. They're on vacation." Oikawa nodded, "I know."</p><p>Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow but at the next traffic light, turned the opposite way and made his way to his old high school. Their school came into view and Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile slightly. Once he parked, Oikawa got out immediately and went to the backseat. Before Iwaizumi could ask what he was doing, Oikawa pulled out a duffel bag.</p><p>He grinned at Iwaizumi, a playful glint in his brown eyes, "Want to hit a few sets Iwa-chan?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Oikawa happily helped Iwaizumi set up the net. He grabbed the trolley of volleyballs and placed it near the end of the court. Iwaizumi shook his head while picking up a volleyball, "I never thought I'd be doing this again." But he grinned as he threw the ball up towards Oikawa at the net. He ran and watched Oikawa set the ball high. Iwaizumi jumped, using his arms to give him more height and slammed the volleyball into the ground with all his might. He landed on the front of his feet with bent knees, decreasing the impact. His hand felt that familiar heated sting and his eyes met Oikawa's. Oikawa gave a thumbs up, "You've still got it."</p><p>"You still remember which sets I prefer." Iwaizumi stated, surprised that after all this time, Oikawa set it to him like they hadn't ever stopped practising. Oikawa just shrugged, 'Why would I forget? I always secretly wished I could set to you one more time." He gave Iwaizumi a sad smile and Iwaizumi's chest warmed. He wanted to say something to Oikawa. Something he's been wanting to say for a long time, but hesitated.</p><p>Oikawa tilted his head at Iwaizumi, his brown bangs falling more to the side, "What's wrong Iwa-chan? We aren't just doing one set- we have a trolley to finish." He gave Iwaizumi a toothy grin. Iwaizumi hid the smile wanting to come to his lips and began walking back behind the court line, "I was just worried that you wouldn't be able to keep up with me, Shittykawa."</p><p>"Iwa-chan, I think you should be more worried for yourself you already look tired after one spik- ouch!" Oikawa flinched as Iwaizumi hit him square in the chest with a volleyball. "What was that? I couldn't hear you over your squealing." Iwaizumi's voice dripped with sarcasm and he smirked. Despite himself just getting hit, Oikawa grinned and picked up the volleyball that landed near his feet. "Two can play that game Iwa-chan..."</p><p>Oikawa threw the ball up and jumped into the air. He did his powerful serve towards Iwaizumi's direction and Iwaizumi had to fall flat to the ground to dodge the ball, "Are you crazy! You're way too close to be serving like that at me!" Iwaizumi yelled when he only narrowly missed the ball. Oikawa grinned, "It just sounds like you're scared Iwa-chan."</p><p>Iwaizumi jumped back onto his feet and gave Oikawa an evil grin, "You really are full of shit." Oikawa's face paled as he saw Iwaizumi hold the edge of the trolley full of volleyballs. Oikawa cursed under his breath before ducking underneath the net and tried to create more distance between them. Iwaizumi slammed balls towards Oikawa. Oikawa tried receiving some but Iwaizumi had spent years learning where to hit Oikawa. Oikawa laughed and spiked some balls in return towards Iwaizumi. Eventually Iwaizumi was chasing Oikawa around the court with a volleyball in hand.</p><p>Just as he was about to slam it into the back of Oikawa head, he noticed Oikawa was running with a limp. The limp made Iwaizumi fault and he purposely missed Oikawa. He ran a bit harder, grabbing Oikawa around the waist and lifted him off his feet. Oikawa yelped in surprise and flailed about before Iwaizumi gently fell down onto his back and Oikawa was now on top of him. Oikawa giggled and Iwaizumi's eyes never left his friend. "What was your goal with doing this?" Oikawa asked between his laughs. Iwaizumi smiled slightly, "I was tired."</p><p>"So you decided to drag me down with you?" Oikawa asked changing position. His back no longer on Iwaizumi but now his stomach, so he could look at Iwaizumi's face. Oikawa was huffing more than Iwaizumi but Iwaizumi didn't mention it and chose to look at his partner's happy smile instead. "Wherever I go, you go." Iwaizumi responded.</p><p>Oikawa chuckled. He interlaced his fingers and placed his palms on Iwiazumi's chest so he could rest his chin on his fingers. Iwaizumi brought his left arm up and placed a hand behind his head for comfort and to support his head to angle more downwards. Oikawa chewed his lip before speaking softly, "You're not going to leave me right, Iwa-chan?"</p><p>Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "What do you mean Shittykawa?" Oikawa swallowed slightly and shook his head, "Never mind, don't worry about it." Oikawa's gaze lowered with regret making Iwaizumi frown. "If you ask me to stay, then I will always stay by your side..." He whispered.</p><p>Oikawa's eyes met Iwaizumi's again. A light pink dusted Oikawa's cheeks and Iwaizumi's ears also became a bit red. Oikawa quickly raised a hand to block his red cheeks from Iwaizumi's gaze. A loose strand fell across Oikawa's face but before he could flick it out his face, Iwaizumi's hand was there. Gently, he put it back into its original position and Oikawa muttered a thanks. Oikawa didn't move from on top of Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi also didn't budge either. They stayed there, choosing to enjoy each other's presence for a while longer...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Who are you messaging?" Iwaizumi asked as he watched Oikawa furiously typing on his phone. "Shrimpy. I forgot their game was today so I didn't watch it. I'm asking how it went against Tobio..." Oikawa replied without taking his eyes off his phone. Iwaizumi scrunched his eyebrows, "Why don't you ask Kageyama as well? Doesn't he message you often since Hinata gave him your number?"</p><p>Oikawa sighed, "Yeah, Tobio keeps asking for advice which I hate giving since he's the person I want to beat- aside from Ushijima... But Hinata is better at describing what happened in a match. Tobio just gives the result. Besides, I want to know the details from the opposition so I can understand Tobio's current condition." Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes at his obsessed roommate and turned the TV on, "You could also just watch the highlights." Iwaizumi poked Oikawa's side making him look up to the screen.</p><p>The colourful images showed the MSBY Black Jackals and Schweiden Adlers running around. Squeaks of shoes on the court, volleyballs hitting the ground, cheering from the crowd and the commentators voices filled the living room of the apartment. The game showcased brilliant volleyball and Oikawa didn't take his eyes off the screen. In the end, MSBY Black Jackals won. Oikawa grinned thinking to himself that if his team could beat MSBY Black Jackals, and if they could beat Schweiden Adlers then Oikawa's team could beat Schweiden Adlers as well.</p><p>Just as the highlights finished Oikawa got a reply from Hinata retelling everything Oikawa just saw but he also added a bit more about Kageyama and Ushijima. Talking about how their serves were stronger and more accurate and Kageyama could set to Ushijima just as easily as he used set to Hinata when they played together. Hinata also rambled on about how playing against Hoshiumi with the other two was an amazing experience for him as well. Oikawa gave quick replies and congratulated him for the win.</p><p>"2 more weeks..." Oikawa said more to himself than anyone but Iwaizumi replied anyway, "You better win."</p><p>Oikawa grinned at the dark haired male, "Of course I'm going to win." Iwaizumi punched Oikawa's arm, "That's a really cocky comment from someone who hasn't won against those two in the past few years." Oikawa groaned while rubbing the arm Iwaizumi hit and complained, "You just said I better win though!" Iwaizumi just waved him off as he got up to start making dinner.</p><p>Once he finished dinner and they began eating Iwaizumi casually asked, "How's your leg?" Oikawa paused, his food halfway to his mouth before lowering it, "I want to say it's fine..."</p><p>"But it's not." Iwaizumi said for him. Oikawa nodded and began playing with his food instead of eating it. He watched Oikawa cautiously, also noticing that lately Oikawa has been eating less...</p><p>"Do you not like my food Shittykawa?" Oikawa's eyes widened and his head flew up. He dropped his chopsticks and waved his hands frantically in front of him, "No, of course I like your food! I'm just not particularly hungry..." Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the male across from him, "You haven't been hungry for every meal this week."</p><p>Oikawa lowered his arms and shrugged, "Maybe it's nerves." Iwaizumi didn't know whether he meant nerves for the upcoming match, the surgery not long after the match or both, but he didn't ask. "Just try finish your plate. If you want to beat those two, you need energy and strength." Oikawa nodded and picked up his chopsticks and began eating again. But it was obvious that he was forcing each mouthful down his throat...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi didn't see much of Oikawa in the two weeks leading up to the fated match. Oikawa was too busy practicing and much to Iwaizumi's displeasure, was pushing himself too hard. Many times Iwaizumi would go to the gym Oikawa's team practices at and wait to make sure Oikawa leaves the gym at the same time with the rest of his teammates and didn't stay back to do extra practice. Many times Iwaizumi would march into the gym and drag Oikawa's flat ass out the gym before giving him a stern talking to on the way home.</p><p>It was during one of these reprimandings on a drive, the day before the match that Oikawa rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Iwaizumi, are my mom?"</p><p>Iwaizumi immediately swerved to the right, noticing a parking lot and stopped the car in the space right in front of them. He turned his head slowly to Oikawa, a terrifying aura filling the space around the spikey haired male. Oikawa paled and swallowed as Iwaizumi said, "Huh?" softly but it didn't deter the fear in Oikawa's eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Oikawa pleaded and bowed his head.</p><p>He felt a hand on his head and he flinched at the contact. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa's head up by his hair, but was surprisingly gentle. Oikawa still had his guard raised as Iwaizumi stared him down. He leaned closer to the brown haired male, gripped the front of his shirt and whispered, "Don't make fun of people who give damn about you, Shittykawa."</p><p>Under normal circumstances Oikawa would've submitted and apologised but for some reason Oikawa was feeling more confident and said right back at Iwaizumi, "You do that!" Iwaizumi scoffed and raised an eyebrow, not knowing what Oikawa meant. Oikawa glared at his friend, "I care about you but you always make fun of me. You always hit me. Why are you so mean to people who love you?"</p><p>Oikawa froze as he realised the words that slipped from his mouth. The grip Iwaizumi had on Oikawa loosened. Oikawa inwardly panicked, not sure what to say or do now. Could Iwaizumi perceive that statement to be about the love friends have for one another? Oikawa prayed he did.</p><p>Iwaizumi's eyes guttered slightly and he faced forward again. Without another word he started the car and they drove home in silence. Oikawa chewed his thumb nervously. He was worried that he had completely shattered the relationship between the two of them and he could never forgive himself for that.</p><p>When the pair arrived home, no words we said still as they went to their respective rooms. Oikawa face planted onto his bed and groaned. He winced as the dull pain in his leg throbbed. He sighed and crawled on his bed to his bedside table to get some tablets. He poured out a few and threw them into his mouth and swallowed- too tired to get water to help wash them down. He stayed there, lying on his stomach for a while. He thought of possible ways to approach the topic with Iwaizumi and how to dismiss it as what a concerned friend wanted to say and not something else...</p><p>He sat up, trying to muster up the courage to see his friend. But every thought of going to see his friend went out the window as he felt the food he ate in the car earlier churn inside him. He slapped a hand over his mouth and bolted to his bathroom. He ignored the pain in his leg and bent over the toilet. He hurled his guts out and coughed. His body shook weakly as he knelt there. He wiped some sweat from his forehead in frustration, thinking it was the third time he threw up that day. For the past week he had been throwing up and having general stomach problems. Iwaizumi has been on his case since he barely eats anything as well but every time he eats, he would throw it all up not long afterwards. He looked at his paler arms and sighed when he noticed he was beginning to looked thinner as well. A wave of pain flowed through him and he clutched his stomach. He just hoped that Iwaizumi didn't hear him...</p><p>Iwaizumi was pacing in his room. The words Oikawa said to him echoing in his head like a broken record. Why are you so mean to people who love you?</p><p>Was that really true? Iwaizumi began thinking that he treated the people he loved badly. He knew he was a bit hard on Oikawa but he's always been like that with him- since childhood. He thought that Oikawa would understand that that was his way of showing his affection...</p><p>Iwaizumi ran his hands through his hair and tugged on his ends. The slight sting making sure he stayed grounded and didn't get completely lost in his thoughts. Iwaizumi sighed as he realised he needed to apologise for being so harsh to Oikawa and he needed to fix their relationship.</p><p>His hand went to his doorknob but was interrupt by his phone on his bed ringing. He walked over to his phone and saw who was calling. He quickly accepted the call. A smile bloomed on his face upon hearing the sweet feminine voice and greeted her. "So you did get my message." He said happily.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Eat." Iwaizumi's curt voice said across the table. Oikawa grimaced at the tone and shoved another mouthful, chewed and strained to swallow his breakfast. He was halfway through his plate and he felt like he couldn't take anymore. "You can't play the match today if he have an empty stomach... At least drink all your fruit juice for some energy if you're not going to finish eating." Iwaizumi sighed watching his friend struggle with his food. Oikawa nodded and lifted the glass filled with amber liquid to his lips.</p><p>"After the match, I'm taking you to the doctor." Iwaizumi said as he finished his last mouthful. Oikawa nearly choked on his drink. He coughed and Iwaizumi stood up immediately to hit Oikawa's back. Oikawa held up his hand to indicate he was fine before taking a few deep breaths, "Why?"</p><p>Iwaizumi slumped back into his chair and gave Oikawa a look, "It's not normal to lose an appetite like this. You barely eat anything and look at you. You're looking ghostly and half the size of what you used to be. Oikawa was about to shout back but bit his lip. He knew it was fatigue and lack of sleep right now making him want to be aggressive. He gripped his hands into the material of his pants and prepared himself to say what he wanted to say last night.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Oikawa's head shot up. That wasn't his voice that said those words.</p><p>Iwaizumi's gaze bore into Oikawa's and he couldn't break the eye contact. Iwaizumi continued, "I'm sorry if I'm too harsh to you. I know you're a good friend and... I'm sorry if I ever made you think I didn't appreciate it." Iwaizumi didn't want to admit how hard it was for him to say that. Some part inside of him nearly buckled when he said the word friend...</p><p>Oikawa's stare was tense and it made Iwaizumi's muscles stiffen. "Don't apologise." was all Oikawa said. Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows at Oikawa for a moment before a "Huh?" left his lips. Oikawa sighed and took their plates to the kitchen. Iwaizumi watched him before going into the kitchen as well. He watched Oikawa clean the plates and he leaned on the counter. Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi's presence and spoke, "I don't want you to apologise. It's not very Iwaizumi of you. That's something I should be doing. So, I'm sorry for making fun of you yesterday and claiming you're mean to those who... care about you."</p><p>Iwaizumi's face slackened and he walked over to the sink Oikawa was at. He gently hip bumped Oikawa away and took over the washing. They didn't say a word as Oikawa got a drying cloth and got to work drying the dishes Iwaizumi had cleaned. When they were done Oikawa looked to the time and adrenaline began pumping through his veins when he saw he should be leaving in a few minutes.</p><p>Iwaizumi got all his stuff together while Oikawa waited in the lounge, having packed everything the night before. Once he was done he motioned for Oikawa to get up and Iwaizumi carried Oikawa's duffel bag- ignoring Oikawa's protests. Iwaizumi just told him plainly, "You need all the strength you can muster for today."</p><p>The drive was done in silence and far too quickly they got to the stadium. Oikawa got out and grabbed his bag, about to leave to meet up with his team before they began warm ups. Iwaizumi got out the car and called for Oikawa to wait for a second.</p><p>He took long strides to the waiting male and chewed his lip. "I want to tell you to be careful... But, I know you never listen to me. So, a word of advice- go out there and make sure you regret nothing while you're on that court."</p><p>Oikawa cracked a smile, some of his nerves ebbing away. Iwaizumi never told him good luck for match, always claiming Oikawa wouldn't need luck if he played how he always played. It was something Oikawa secretly really appreciated. It meant more then those empty cries from others wishing him a good game. And today, Iwaizumi was no different than his usual. Despite the change in the situation, Iwaizumi wouldn't be different. "As long as you're watching me with a smile Iwa-chan, I can never regret anything."</p><p>He raised a hand in farewell and walked off, choosing not to see his friend's reaction to his words. If he had stayed, he would've seen a red cheeked and wide eyed Iwaizumi, cursing under his breath that Oikawa always said stupid stuff. Iwaizumi watched his friend disappear behind the doorway before he went inside the stadium like always to get a good seat. When he entered the arena he saw some supporters were there already pulling up banners and setting up instruments, tuning them and on the other side of the court the other team's band was practising.</p><p>Iwaizumi sat down and closed his eyes, listening to the chaos of noise around him. It almost calmed him. It was relieving to hear the world around you be more chaotic than the thoughts inside your head. It almost made one feel more sane. His peaceful moment was interrupted by the vibration of his phone in his back pocket. He fished out the device and smiled with relief when he saw the familiar contact name. He answered her call and she sounded excited. Iwaizumi felt more at ease after hearing her voice and what she had to say as it meant that today's match could at least start on a good note.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa finished changing and was listening to their coach giving them a game talk. They had completed their warm ups and were waiting for someone to call them to take to the court. Once the coach was done, the captain stood up and turned to the team, "We know we are facing tough opponents. We know this isn't going to be an easy game. But we need to win. If not for ourselves then for our vice captain since this is his last game." Oikawa's heart paused as all eyes went to him and his teammates beside him patted his back. Oikawa had told his team earlier that month that he was leaving the team. He didn't say why, unable to find the strength to tell them but they all respected his decision. They told him they would have a proper farewell celebration after they win at the nearest pub.</p><p>Oikawa gave a sad smile to his teammates who had become like a family to him these past few years. He gave the captain a look as a silent request to speak. The captain nodded and all eyes were on Oikawa again as he cleared his throat, "It's been a long journey with some of you," His eyes travelled to the teammates who had been with him since the beginning, "And a short one with the rest." He eyes met with the others and lingered on the wannabe ace who looked surprisingly upset. "But regardless how long our journeys together has been, you guys have been more than teammates to me. From the Friday night victory parties to the night practices after a defeat. I won't forget my time with you all and I am very grateful to have been a part of this team." He smiled and held the tears in, making sure his teammates couldn't see how close he was to breaking down in sobs.</p><p>His team cheered and grabbed Oikawa. Some clapped his back, some rubbed their knuckles on his head and some gave him a bro-hug. One of the members who had been there since the beginning with Oikawa spoke jokingly, "Damn Oikawa. With that speech, you would think you were dying." Oikawa laughed and gave a closed eye smile while shaking his head.</p><p>Before long, it was time to walk onto the court. Oikawa walked to his position behind the captain. He put his head down, rolled his shoulders and bounced on the spot slightly before a hand on his shoulder made him look up. The captain gave him a smile and pushed him infront of him. Before Oikawa could ask what he was doing the doors were opened and Oikawa was pushed out infront of the team. He walked onto the court where bright lights, faces, the slight smell of food from the stadium vendors and shouts filled his senses. Oikawa gulped and made his way over to their side of the court. He subtly scanned the audience with most of his team's supporters were, looking for someone specific. On most occasions, Oikawa would go through the entire match without ever seeing that face in the crowd, but today he needed to know where he was.</p><p>Just as he was about to give up looking he saw him. Standing and clapping Oikawa on, a smile on his face. Oikawa's shaking soothed and he raised a hand to wave at his friend. His hand paused in the air as his eyes took in the other faces around Iwaizumi. The woman next to Iwaizumi was laughing and holding a child in her arms. Iwaizumi leaned down slightly and pointed down to Oikawa- showing the small boy where he was. The boy clapped excitedly and Oikawa's eyes moved along the line still and saw an teenage boy screaming and waving his hands in the air. Next to the teenager was a couple in their 40s, small tears falling down their faces as they looked at Oikawa. Oikawa's eyes moved back to his friend and their eyes met. Through their eye contact, they were able to communicate. Something they can only do after years of being together and forming silly languages.</p><p>You organised this? Oikawa asked with small pools of water forming in the corners of his eyes.</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded with a proud smile before he turned back to the woman. Iwaizumi took Oikawa's youngest nephew in his arms so Oikawa's older sister could sit down before giving him back to her. Takeru was still cheering for his uncle while Oikawa's parents next to him sat down as well.</p><p>Oikawa turned back to his team, feeling his family's presence behind him and he felt ready to take on the team already standing on the opposite side of the net. Oikawa saw his tall rivals and he walked up to the net where they were standing also looking at him. The large olive haired male spoke first, "Oikawa. you-"</p><p>"Should've gone to Schweiden Alders?" Oikawa joked. Ushijima raised a confused eyebrow at the shorter setter, "I don't know what you mean." Oikawa shook his head and waved him off, not really wanting to start up a conversation with the man who was the insurmountable obstacle which prevented Oikawa from achieving his dream time and time again. Instead he turned to the young genius, "I've been looking forward to this day where I could get my revenge. It's just even better that I could beat the thug over there at the same time." Oikawa grinned as he gestured over to Ushijima and Kageyama glanced at his teammate before answering, "I've also looked forward to this match Oikawa-san. I will used all the advice you've given me to beat you today."</p><p>The fact that he looked unperturbed by what he was saying made Oikawa more pissed and he glared at them before turning around. His parting words were, "Just make sure you give me your all so I can crush you at your best in my last match."</p><p>Oikawa jogged to the line to stand beside his teammates and didn't see the looks of surprise that the two other males gave him as he left. He took a deep breath and smiled softly as the whistle blew...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The game was close throughout each set. The first set went to Schweiden Alders and Oikawa's team narrowly got the second set. Oikawa was beginning to become really strained but his pride and his need for this match pushed him past his breaking point. He ignored his screaming leg and crying stomach and let his adrenaline take over him.</p><p>Iwaizumi was sitting at the edge of his seat as both teams hit 24 points. Oikawa's nephew to his left was tugging his shirt, not completely understanding what was going on. Iwaizumi hated each time Kageyama's team scored a point as he knew it meant Oikawa had to do more work and put more pressure on himself.</p><p>He began biting his thumb nail after his bottom lip was too raw from his previous abusive chewing in the other two sets. Oikawa's team scored the next point from a setter dump right in front of Kageyama. Iwaizumi smirked knowing how cocky Oikawa must be feeling from that move.</p><p>Oikawa smirked at his younger rival and Kageyama glared at him. It was 25-24. Just one more point and the game could be over and Oikawa finally would have gotten his victory over Ushijima and Kageyama.</p><p>Oikawa threw a weary glance towards the short spiker- Hoshiumi. He had been giving Oikawa's team trouble throughout the match but after having dealt with someone slightly similar (Hinata), Oikawa was beginning to get used to Hoshiumi's style of play.</p><p>The ball was received by Ushijima and Kageyama set himself up beneath the ball, near the net. Oikawa watched the team and the back of his mind screamed Hoshiumi. He shoved his nearest teammate to the outer edge of the court where Hoshiumi was running to and his teammate got the hint. Kageyama set to Hoshiumi and Oikawa's teammate managed to partially block him- yelling 'one touch' to his team. The libero managed to save the ball but it flew way too much to the right. Oikawa bit down his body's protests as he took two long strides before launching to the right. His body got beneath the ball mid-air and he glanced to the captain who was jumping for a toss. Oikawa's fingertips brushed the ball and he savoured that feeling as he set the ball towards the awaiting captain. Oikawa couldn't adjust himself quick enough and he hit the ground hard on his right knee.</p><p>The captain did a cross shot and managed to get past all the receivers. The ball hitting the court was followed by an ear splitting cry from the crowd as the game came to an end.</p><p>Iwaizumi leapt into the air with a joyous yell and Oikawa's family next to him joined in the celebration. The crowd around them were singing and shouting but none of them were as proud as Iwaizumi at that present moment. Iwaizumi laughed at all the celebration and turned his head to look at his friend who should be celebrating as well and rubbing his victory in Kageyama's and Ushijima's faces.</p><p>Except he wasn't. Iwaizumi's heart stopped and the blood from his face drained as his eyes beheld Oikawa's figure still lying on the floor. He seemed to be crawling weakly to the nearest chair and he looked to be in horrible pain. Iwaizumi's body acted on his own and he was running down the stairs of the grand stand. He grabbed the banister at the bottom and without a second thought threw a leg over. He looked down at the 5m height between him and the floor. He held his breath as he released the banister and fell. Just as his legs came into contact with the ground he bent his legs and rolled. The impact was dulled through his actions but his legs still vibrated from the shock. Without a second to lose Iwaizumi got to his feet and began running across the court to Oikawa's crawling body that was beginning to be surrounded by his teammates.</p><p>A security guard came out of no where and practically tackled Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi struggled in his grip and yelled at him. He pleaded saying that Oikawa was his friend but the security guard didn't give in as he dragged him further from his suffering friend. Iwaizumi wiggled viciously and managed to break lose from the guard's grip. He sprinted and dodged the grappling arms and slid to the floor next to Oikawa.</p><p>"Oikawa, what's wrong?!" He asked desperately wondering why his friend couldn't get up. Oikawa's teary eyes flew to Iwaizumi's face, "Iwa- I think I broke my leg." Iwaizumi's nerves became more unsettled but he managed to push down his panic to try and think rationally. Before he could say more someone grabbed him, dragging him away from Oikawa. Iwaizumi struggled but the grip didn't loosen until a fearful cry sounded, "Let him go!"</p><p>The security released Iwaizumi and he didn't bother getting angry at the guard as he rushed over to Oikawa again. "Someone call an ambulance!" Iwaizumi yelled to no one in particular. A woman came to his side, "There's already an ambulance outside, we're just waiting for the stretcher."</p><p>Iwaizumi forgot that it was mandatory to have an ambulance on site for official sports matches. He released a breath in relief before his focus went back to Oikawa. Oikawa's face was scrunched up and he was panting. He grabbed Oikawa's hand and kept a tight grip to show Oikawa that he wasn't leaving his side.</p><p>Eventually a stretcher came through into the stadium and Iwaizumi ignored all the talk around him about the incident that had just occurred. He instead helped the paramedics lift Oikawa on the stretcher and then walked by their side, hand still gripping Oikawa's. They got to the ambulance and began loading Oikawa inside. Iwaizumi went inside, refusing to lose his grip on Oikawa. Before the paramedic could ask Iwaizumi to get out, Oikawa pleaded for them to let Iwaizumi stay. They wanted to leave as soon as possible so they didn't bother arguing. Oikawa asked to be taken to his normal hospital as it had the doctors and nurses who knew about his situation and they began their way after he also quickly explained about his health issues.</p><p>Iwaizumi knew his hand was sweating but he didn't care as he looked into Oikawa's pained expression. Oikawa took in deep breaths and looked to Iwaizumi, "I kept my promise. We won." Iwaizumi's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe Oikawa right now. Despite their situation, all he cared about was that he won against his two rivals.</p><p>Iwaizumi was beside himself and a laugh escaped his lips, "Only you would say something like that and disregard your current state." Oikawa just grinned at Iwaizumi and shrugged.</p><p>Although Oikawa wanted to scream because of the immense pain coursing through his body, he also wanted to lift the mood slightly. He hated the worried expression Iwaizumi was wearing and when he thought back to earlier when the guard was dragging him away... Oikawa had never felt such fear than thinking Iwaizumi was going to be separated from him. He needed Iwaizumi with him but he didn't want to burden Iwaizumi. The shock of what happened was beginning to fade and Oikawa was now trying to ease Iwaizumi's concern.</p><p>They eventually got to the hospital and one of the paramedics leapt out to tell one of the nurses to find Oikawa's doctor. They began unloading Oikawa and they pushed him through into the hospital.</p><p>Under normal circumstances, a broken bone wouldn't be a hectic emergency- but Oikawa didn't fit into the category of 'normal'. His doctor came speed walking up to him. Oikawa gave him a weak smile and greeted him. His doctor nodded as a greeting and immediately began examining his leg. His expression grew more worried, "Prepare the surgical room and inform Dr Nakamura that we need to do an emergency amputation."</p><p>Iwaizumi, who was still beside Oikawa stilled with fear, "What do you mean? What's wrong?" The doctor looked to Iwaizumi. He recognised the dark spikey haired male and explained, "If Oikawa broke his leg where the tumour is, there is a risk the tumour might have already or is about to rupture. We need to ensure if it has ruptured that the cells do not enter the rest of his body, otherwise it might encourage metastasis development. The best and quickest way is amputation which Oikawa has already agreed to doing."</p><p>Iwaizumi tried to understand all of what the doctor was saying but the panic around him and in him was beginning to dim his understanding of everything.</p><p>The nurses took Oikawa away and now prevented Iwaizumi from following. Oikawa gave Iwaizumi's hand one last squeeze before Iwaizumi watched Oikawa disappear further and further away, leaving Iwaizumi in a shaking, worried mess.</p><p>Iwaizumi somehow managed to find a seat. He felt his phone vibrate and with uneasy hands answered the call. This time the sweet feminine voice of Oikawa's sister didn't make him smile. Oikawa's family wanted to find out what was happening and asked which hospital Oikawa was taken to.</p><p>It took Iwaizumi a while to explain as he had to take many deep breaths and pauses but eventually Oikawa's family was up to date about Oikawa's situation. Oikawa's sister had to go home since she couldn't bring her children with and she was recently divorced which meant she didn't have anyone to look after the children. So instead Oikawa's parents were on the way to the hospital. Iwaizumi finally put down the phone.</p><p>He dropped his head and gripped the sides of his pants. He begged that Oikawa would get through that surgery alright...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Oikawa's parents and Iwaizumi sat for hours waiting for Oikawa. Finally after three hours the surgery was complete but Oikawa was still out of it. He couldn't have any visitors for a while so Oikawa's parents went back to their accommodation, but Iwaizumi refused to leave without seeing Oikawa. Iwaizumi stayed and waited. It was getting late and Iwaizumi had fallen asleep across two chairs in one of the visitors rooms.</p><p>Around midnight a nurse shook Iwaizumi's shoulder. Iwaizumi blinked cautiously, adjusting to the bright lights above him before his eyes focused on the pretty female nurse infront of him. "You're Iwaizumi, correct?" She asked gently while Iwaizumi sat up. Iwaizumi rubbed his face and nodded. She smiled softly and gestured for him to follow her.</p><p>Iwaizumi stood up and walked behind the nurse while she explained, "Oikawa has woken up and he was asking for you so the doctors have said you can see him." Iwaizumi's heart quickened at the news and he immediately became more awake. The nurse led him down a few corridors and she stopped outside a ward with only one bed in it. Iwaizumi nodded a thanks to her before he carefully entered the room. Oikawa was lying beneath the white sheets eyes closed but he seemed awake.</p><p>Iwaizumi tried not to but his eyes went to Oikawa's legs. The sheets were shaped around Oikawa's left leg but was flat where Oikawa's right leg should have been. His eyes trailed up trying to see how much of his leg was left. He bit down on his lip when he saw the empty sheets ran all the way to near his crotch- just enough leg to but on a prosthetic leg. Iwaizumi swallowed down the emotions inside him as he pulled a chair beside Oikawa. The sound of the chair made Oikawa open his eyes. His brown eyes seemed unfocused and wondered around until they fell upon Iwaizumi's face. Then his eyes cleared up and Oikawa cracked a small smile.</p><p>"Hi Iwa-chan."</p><p>Iwaizumi clenched his jaw at the weakness in Oikawa's voice but managed to greet Oikawa in return, "How are you feeling?" Oikawa tried to sit up to answer him properly but struggled without the usual support of both legs. Iwaizumi immediately got up and helped him up. Oikawa gave him a grateful nod, "Right now I don't feel much. I'm quite heavily dosed up."</p><p>The smile Oikawa gave Iwaizumi was evidence of the high dosage of drugs. Iwaizumi gave him a smile in return to ease Oikawa but smiling was the last thing he truly wanted to do right now. Oikawa fiddled with his fingers before holding a hand out to his friend. Iwaizumi looked at it for a second before understanding what Oikawa wanted. He took Oikawa's outstretched hand in his and grip it tightly.</p><p>"Thank you Iwa-chan- for being there."</p><p>Oikawa's brown eyes were warm while looking at the most important person in his life. Iwaizumi just nodded, unsure what to actually say. Oikawa leaned his head back against the wall behind him. He seemed to be thinking of something. He glanced to Iwaizumi before looking back to the ceiling as he asked one of the many things spinning in his mind, "How did you get to me so quickly?"</p><p>Iwaizumi knew he was referring to the match and Oikawa's incident. Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment before he said, "I jumped down..." Oikawa's head shot to Iwaizumi, "Jumped? Like from the grand stand?" Iwaizumi's face heated up slightly and nodded while dropping his head- still utterly embarrassed. Oikawa released a small chuckle, unable to find the strength to laugh out completely, "Iwa-chan is so cool."</p><p>Iwaizumi lifted his head in surprised as he expected Oikawa to make fun of him, not compliment him. Iwaizumi released a breath and shook his head in amusement when he thought back to what he did. Oikawa head began to droop slightly, his exhaustion catching up to him again. Iwaizumi noticed and helped him lie down again while still holding Oikawa's hand.</p><p>Oikawa gently lay his head on the pillow and scanned Iwaizumi's face with misty eyes. He squeezed his friend's hand as his eyelids began slowly closing. Iwaizumi thought he fell asleep until Oikawa's soft, sultry voice went through his soul with four words.</p><p>"I love you Iwa-chan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi was walking to the hospital early that morning to be there as soon as visiting hours started. He got home around 2 last night and barely got any sleep- knowing he was in the apartment alone. But that wasn't the only thing keeping him awake. The words Oikawa said to him last night had not stopped echoing in his mind. Even while he stood outside Oikawa's room, they played over and over in his head. Iwaizumi took a deep breath before stepping into the room.</p><p>His heart stopped as he noticed the bed was empty. He rushed to the nearest nurse and asked if she knew where Oikawa was. Thankfully she did and informed Iwaizumi that he had been taken to have some scans done. Iwaizumi released a breath in relief and made his way to Oikawa's room to wait for him.</p><p>After about an hour Oikawa was wheeled in and his doctor soon followed behind. He greeted Iwaizumi and Oikawa gave his friend a large grin. Iwaizumi hid his reddening cheeks made from that smile and instead asked why Oikawa had to have scans.</p><p>"The scans were done to ensure we got all of the cancer and to also ensure nothing went wrong after the operation." The doctor explained. After Oikawa was lifted onto the bed and he was comfortable, the doctor looked at him carefully, "Are you alright with your friend hearing the results?" Oikawa nodded, looking surprising alright considering everything that has happened in the past 24 hours or so.</p><p>The doctor took out the scans from the folder he was holding and Iwaizumi wasn't comforted by the unsettled look in his eye. He walked over to Oikawa and showed him the scans, "You can see here where your leg got amputated and this also shows that we managed to not have any of the cancer cells spread further up- meaning the tumour also didn't rupture." Oikawa looked at the scans with great interest, trying to interpret them. Iwaizumi was amazed at Oikawa's attitude- if it were him, he wouldn't be able to look at those things knowing that a part of him was now missing...</p><p>"However," the doctor began and Oikawa's face immediately fell as the doctor looked seriously at him, "The other scans picked up something else... Have you been experiencing any issues regarding your stomach? Lack of diet? Pains? Throwing up?" Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at the doctor as he tried to fathom what he could mean. Oikawa began fidgeting nervously as he nodded his head. Iwaizumi was shocked at Oikawa's response- not ever remembering when Oikawa might have thrown up while the doctor pursed his lips, "How long have you been experiencing these symptoms?"</p><p>Oikawa thought for a moment, "For a while, but its been particularly bad this past month..." The doctor sighed as he passed Oikawa a new scan. "You should have said something earlier... We've discovered a tumour in your stomach that I believe has been developing over several months. Due to our concentration on your leg, it went by unnoticed but if you had said something sooner- it might not have gotten to this stage." Iwaizumi sat back down onto his chair, unable to stand on his shaking legs. Oikawa's face which already looked slightly worn out now looked ghostly.</p><p>Iwaizumi managed to get a few words out with a shaky breath, "What are you saying doctor?" He looked to to the doctor with heating eyes. The doctor looked at Iwaizumi and Oikawa with sympathy as he handed Iwaizumi the scan that had fallen out of Oikawa's stiff hands.</p><p>"I'm saying Oikawa has secondary stomach cancer."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The doctor had left the pair in Oikawa's room to give them some privacy, however neither one spoke. Oikawa was staring absentmindedly out the window while Iwaizumi paced the room. Iwaizumi couldn't stay still- he had too keep moving, otherwise he might scream. He thought the worst of Oikawa's problems was over. But no, now he had to try and go through rehabilitation for his leg and try fight off another cancer.</p><p>"Please stop pacing Iwa-chan." Oikawa asked gently, his eyes not leaving the window. Iwaizumi scowled and glared at his friend. "Why?" He seethed, unable to hold back the negative emotions coursing through him. Oikawa's eyes slowly left the window and landed on Iwaizumi's muscular figure. "Because it makes me want to as well, but I cannot."</p><p>Iwaizumi froze. His eyes unconsciously went to the empty space where Oikawa's leg should be and felt indescribable guilt fill him, "I-I'm sorry."<br/>He sighed and walked to Oikawa's side. He sat at the edge of the hospital bed and played with the sheet's trimmings. Oikawa watched him silently for a while before speaking, "It feels like it's still there." Iwaizumi remained silent, not needing to ask what Oikawa was referring to.</p><p>"It still feels like if I put my mind to it, I can lift it. Apparently its common. A 'phantom limb' most people call it." Iwaizumi still remained silent. Oikawa droned on about his leg , the research he read up on and Iwaizumi contributed nothing but a listening ear. He had the feeling Oikawa needed to talk about something other than the new cancer but Iwaizumi was not like Oikawa. He wanted to talk about it. He wanted to ask him why he never voiced the issues he was having. Why he lied about his lack of diet being because of 'nerves'. He was going crazy wondering what the next step was. What Oikawa was going to go through in the upcoming years. He knew it wasn't curable but how long can they continue treating it?</p><p>Oikawa's voice was still going on, "I wonder if I can still participate in the one legged race-"</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me."</p><p>Iwaizumi didn't realise at first that it was his voice that interrupted Oikawa. But it was now Oikawa's turn to remain silent. Oikawa himself wasn't sure why he kept it a secret. Why he didn't inform Iwaizumi nor the doctors.</p><p>"I don't know." Oikawa whispered. His short and unhelpful response did not settle Iwaizumi's troubles as he blurted out, "You don't know? You don't know? Oikawa you need a better excuse than that." Iwaizumi didn't mean to sound so aggressive but he was terrified of the truth that was looming over him now.</p><p>Oikawa flinched at the volume and tone of Iwaizumi's voice. His flinch made Iwaizumi pause and feel immediate regret, "I'm sor-"</p><p>"It hurts." Oikawa said before Iwaizumi could apologise. Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows and eyed the male in front of him. Oikawa didn't shy away from Iwaizumi's intense stare but rather held it with equal intensity, "It hurts, Iwa-chan. Not just physically. It pains me to think that I'm fading away and soon you will be living without me. It pains me to think that life has it out for me and leaves only land mines in the path of my journey. It hurts when I think that someday I'll be some forgotten speck of dust in this endless cycle of life because I couldn't leave something behind. No legacy. You and I were supposed to be living our dreams and now I'm being faced with another nightmare. Maybe that's why I never told anyone- I was terrified of the truth. The truth that I would yet again see my dream shatter in front of me and I can do nothing to prevent it. Some small part of me hoped that after I had gone through the right amount of rehabilitation, I would get to the world stage again. Touch a volleyball again. But now... Now I don't know if I'll even get to watch my nephews grow up. I won't get to marry the person I love..."</p><p>"Stop talking like you are going to die." Iwaizumi's voice was stern and cut right through Oikawa. He hadn't realised he was shaking violently and that yet again Iwaizumi had gripped Oikawa's hand. "You're not dying on me Shittykawa."</p><p>"You can't stop the inevitable Iwa-chan." Oikawa said with a wistful smile.</p><p>Iwaizumi tightened his grip on Oikawa's thin hand in response to Oikawa's statement. He refused that Oikawa would be taken away from him so soon, "You can. You need to believe you are going to get through this and you aren't going to be alone, I'll be here remember." Oikawa's face softened at his friend's desperate voice and watched Iwaizumi's eyes begin to redden slightly. It wasn't a common sight to see Iwaizumi cry but now it took everything for Iwaizumi to keep his composure. He took a deep breath and lowered his voice.</p><p>"Stay... S-stay strong."</p><p>His grip on Oikawa loosened slightly. It nearly broke Oikawa to see the dark haired male look so in despair, so Oikawa placed his other hand on top on Iwaizumi's and made Iwaizumi look into his eyes, "I can never be as strong as you, Iwa-chan." His eyes gestured to Iwaizumi's muscular arms and Oikawa's lean ones. Iwaizumi's mouth twitched into a small smile. Oikawa's heart fluttered at the action and he continued, "But, if you are by my side- I will try to be strong."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Days turned into weeks, then months and soon three years have passed. A lot had happened in those three years but also nothing changed. After the initial few months of Oikawa's therapy for the new cancer, his parents had to travel back home- the opposite side of the country. Iwaizumi was now a highly qualified athletic trainer. He works with a nearby volleyball team after rejecting the offer to be the athletic trainer for Japan's National team as that would mean travelling around on tours and leaving Oikawa. Oikawa now has a prosthetic leg and with the help of Iwaizumi, he had gone through his rehabilitation to the point that he could walk alone. However, despite the therapies Oikawa has gone through, his cancer has grown and he gets weaker each day. Often Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa around in a wheelchair as Oikawa didn't feel strong enough to walk.</p><p>After the talk the two had three years prior, Oikawa has been trying to stay upbeat and positive- acting like his old self even when he looks less and less like his old self. Oikawa lost a lot of muscle mass due to his fatigue and lack of exercise. His skin has gotten pale from being in hospital too often. Currently Oikawa constantly stays at the hospital as he cannot keep his food down and he needs to constantly be connected to a drip that gives him his needed nutrients and anti-inflammatories.</p><p>Iwaizumi has also tried acting strong around Oikawa to encourage him to keep a solid mentality regarding his cancer journey but Iwaizumi will never forget when he walked in on Oikawa vomiting up some blood. When he returns home or is left alone, he has to distract himself or otherwise he crumbles down into a large emotional mess.</p><p>When Iwaizumi is alone he also always remembers the words Oikawa said while falling asleep. He never brought it up with Oikawa, nor did he dare think about how he truly felt about the male either for two fears. One- he feared that Oikawa had said those words but had a different interpretation of the words. Or two- he feared that if he accepted the truth, Oikawa would be taken away from him so that he would live his life without the person he wanted to grow old with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Pink is such a pretty colour." Oikawa said happily as Iwaizumi wheeled him beneath the cherry blossoms outside the hospital. Iwaizumi hummed in agreement. "Beautiful." He murmured as he watched some flowers land in Oikawa's side swept brown hair. Oikawa bent his neck and looked all the way to the sky to watched the sun shine between the branches filled with stunning blossoms, "It's such a shame something so beautiful doesn't last forever."</p><p>Although his tone was happy, Oikawa's words seemed somewhat mournful. Iwaizumi thought about those words for a bit before voicing his opinion, "The most beautiful and wonderful things do not last forever, if they did- they would lose that wonder and would be taken for granted. When we know something won't last, we appreciate it more."</p><p>Oikawa's eyes scanned Iwaizumi's face and smiled at his words, "Iwa-chan's quite poetic today." His friend rolled his eyes and gently flicked Oikawa's forehead. Oikawa laughed softly and a small blush coloured flower landed on the tip of Oikawa's nose. Oikawa tried to look down at the flower on his nose tip and Iwaizumi laughed at how silly he looked. Oikawa pulled a goofy smile and looked back up to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi's eyes were still on him and Oikawa could vaguely see the reflection of his face in Iwaizumi's glossy eyes.</p><p>Oikawa's cheeks warmed and he quickly straightened his head and brought up a hand to hide the blush creeping up. He rolled his neck to play off his sudden action as discomfort from bending his neck backwards. Iwaizumi continued to push Oikawa down the path and soon they began nearing the entrance to the hospital again. Oikawa always hated seeing those doors every time he went for a walk with Iwaizumi. It meant the end of his time with his favourite person because Iwaizumi would have leave to go back to work. He would still come back in the evenings, but those few hours without him were hard for Oikawa.</p><p>Iwaizumi walked through the passages until he got to the small room allocated only for Oikawa. He lined the wheel chair with the bed so Oikawa could get onto his bed with as little hassle as possible. Oikawa, however, didn't move. Iwaizumi walked around the wheelchair to look at Oikawa and ask him what the matter was. But before he could say anything Oikawa put his arms out and grinned at Iwaizumi like a toddler asking to be lifted. Iwaizumi sighed and began getting closer to Oikawa. He put one arm underneath Oikawa's knee and the other behind his back. He lifted the thin male and placed him delicately on the bed. He tried straightening himself after removing his arms from beneath Oikawa but his friend grabbed his arm again like a clingy toddler. Iwaizumi exhaled deeply, "Oikawa, I have to go."</p><p>"Please don't go. It's lonely without my Iwa-chan."</p><p>Iwaizumi ignored the fact that his heart leapt at Oikawa using that possessive pronoun and gently pried Oikawa's hands off his arm. "I'll see you this evening. Which reminds me, Hinata messaged saying he was coming to visit you with Kageyama- they have news they want to share." Oikawa tilted his head at the information before nodding and bidding his friend farewell.</p><p>Oikawa's friends and former teammates also made an effort to visit him but this past year, the visits have become less frequent. He hoped that it was just because they were all more busy and not that they didn't care about him as much anymore...</p><p>His depressing thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of his phone on the side table. He turned it on and saw Kageyama messaged him to say he and Hinata were going to be there in 5 minutes. Oikawa's relationship with the pair has greatly improved since their matches against each other. Oikawa is more open to helping Kageyama and he enjoys hearing Hinata's eager re-enactments of his volleyball games. Last year the both of them had been chosen to play in Japan's National team for the Olympics and they excelled- bringing Japan home the gold.</p><p>Oikawa waited a few minutes and sure enough the little tangerine came bounding into the room with a huge grin on his face, "Hi Oikawa-san!" The bundle of energy was followed by the larger more stoic man and he waved and gave a nod as his greeting. Oikawa smiled at them and offered them to take a seat on the chairs near his bed. They sat down and Hinata couldn't keep still- evidently excited about something.</p><p>Oikawa scanned the pair and his eyes snagged on a glint of gold on their fingers. Oikawa gasped and pointed to them, "Did you guys-"</p><p>"We got engaged" Hinata yelled out no longer able to hold himself back. Kageyama hit the back of Hinata's head and reprimanded him for yelling it out when he wanted to tell Oikawa. Oikawa chuckled, "When did this happen?"</p><p>"A week ago. Kageyama invited me over to play some volleyball at our old High School- Karasuno for our 2 year anniversary. But when I got there I saw the whole court was decorated with candles, roses and it was all like Ga-Wah!" Oikawa raised an eyebrow at his descriptions but smiled, "I didn't know Tobio was the romantic type." His eyes went over to the man of the subject and he was blushing furiously.</p><p>Oikawa congratulated the pair and listened to the plans they had begun making regarding their wedding. He smiled while hearing them ramble on but some part of him was jealous. He didn't mean to feel this way, but he couldn't help it when he thought about how they are living their best lives and Oikawa was stuck unable to do everything he wanted to do. The only thing that made all this bearable was having Iwaizumi with him...</p><p>But while listening to the pair talk about their future together Oikawa decided, it was soon time to tell Iwaizumi how he felt. Because who knew how much time Oikawa actually had to tell Iwaizumi the truth...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi found out the news from Hinata and Kageyama after Oikawa did as they called him when he drove back to the hospital for the evening visit. That visit, Oikawa spent hours talking about what he would do if he had a wedding. How it would be on the beach so after the ceremony he could play beach volleyball with the wedding party. He would have blue, pink and white wedding colours- he would wear a white suit and his partner would wear blue. Iwaizumi joked aloud that there weren't a lot of blue wedding dresses to which Oikawa responded with a pout and a sigh. Oikawa was secretly annoyed that Iwaizumi didn't catch onto the topic he wanted to bring up.</p><p>Oikawa stopped talking about his dream wedding plans after that and was less responsive in general. Iwaizumi wanted to fix what he said and say as a fun fact that his favourite colour suit was navy blue, but he didn't know how Oikawa would react to that.</p><p>A weeks had passed since then and Oikawa was beginning to struggle with the chemotherapy. He began with radiation therapy as that has less side effects but was advised he changed to chemotherapy as that was stronger and normally more effective since the cancer cells weren't dying. Oikawa's hair was beginning to thin and fall out and he often had to have drips to give him the required nutrients since he couldn't stomach much food. His pride made him tell his friends not visit him so they wouldn't see him like this. This also meant that Oikawa had missed Hinata's and Kageyama's wedding. Iwaizumi argued with Oikawa saying he was being stupid for pushing away people just because he didn't have his usual brown locks adorning his head. Of course Oikawa didn't take the statement lightly and ignored Iwaizumi for another week.</p><p>Iwaizumi was beginning to boil inside from anger. He hated when Oikawa pushed him away and he hated it more that no matter how much Oikawa pushed him away- he would always come back because even though he knew Oikawa didn't like being lonely, he was the one who was terrified to be alone. It was this fear and Iwaizumi's internal true feelings that made him visit Oikawa with one goal in mind.</p><p>He entered the room. Oikawa lifted his head from the book he was reading. When his eyes landed on his childhood friend his face lit up- until he remembered he was supposed to be mad at him and he quickly scowled and began reading again. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, expecting this reaction from Oikawa. He pulled a chair right next to Oikawa's bed and took Oikawa's book from his hands. Oikawa protested and grabbed for the book, trying also not to pull on the drips too much but Iwaizumi held it out of his reach. Oikawa eventually gave up knowing he couldn't get up to reach for the book without having to put his prosthetic leg on and drag the pole with the bags of liquid on it.</p><p>He sat back with a large huff and crossed his arms. Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile slightly at the brooding man infront of him. He put the book at the opposite end of the room and sat down on the chair he had previously moved. "I was reading that." Oikawa said after Iwaizumi got comfortable. Iwaizumi shook his head and replied sarcastically, "Really? I thought you were just staring at it for fun."</p><p>Oikawa felt a vein pop on his forehead as he burst out, "Why are you like this?"</p><p>Iwaizumi surprisingly remained calm. He scanned Oikawa's face and asked him the same question, "Why are <em>you</em> like this?" Oikawa narrowed his eyes at his friend and scoffed, "I asked first."</p><p>Iwaizumi mouth twitched, nearly smiling when Oikawa resorted to acting like a toddler like he normally did when he was arguing. Iwaizumi sat back and inhaled deeply, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say, "I am like this because I have a very important person in my life pushing away those who care about him just because he doesn't look how he used to look. I am like this because I get mad when this important person doesn't realise that they're perfect to me no matter what they look like. Hair or no hair. Muscular or lean. Has all of his legs or has only one full leg. It doesn't matter to me. I always just wish this important person would realise I feel this way. <em>That</em> is why I am like this. Why are <em>you</em> like this?"</p><p>Iwaizumi's eyes burned through Oikawa and he shivered. Iwaizumi's words echoed through him and for a while Oikawa remained speechless. Iwaizumi just waited patiently for Oikawa to reply.</p><p>"I-I am like this because, every passing day I am reminded that I can't have what everyone else has. I can't do what everyone else can. And what's worse is that I fear that my inability to do anything also prevents a very important person in my life from doing anything as well because they are too busy being with me. I'm scared that I am stopping this person from living their best life but at the same time I don't want this person to leave me. I am like this because I hide behind a façade so that the people around me can still smile. But as soon as my façade began breaking I got scared. I thought that as soon as they saw me without the façade they wouldn't smile anymore."</p><p>Iwaizumi bit his lip as he heard Oikawa speak. He had thought Oikawa was sometimes just acting like he was alright during these years after he told him to be strong, but he never knew it was to make people smile. Oikawa may sometimes seem selfish to a lot of people, but in actual fact he is one of the few people Iwaizumi knew that was so selfless.</p><p>"So you got scared that if people saw you losing your hair they would be reminded of your current health and get upset?" Iwaizumi asked gently. Oikawa played with his fingers slightly before nodding.</p><p>"Oikawa," Iwaizumi started to get his full attention, "it's okay not to always be happy. And it's okay for people to be reminded that you have cancer. In the end of the day, you're still human and you're allowed to act like one- show more emotions than just fake happiness to others."</p><p>Oikawa sniffed slightly after Iwaizumi finished. He felt slightly overwhelmed as Iwaizumi's words meant everything to him. "You can cry." Iwaizumi stated noticing Oikawa trying to hold back from breaking down. And it was that statement that tore down the dam walls and Oikawa sobbed.</p><p>"I'm sorry Iwa-chan," Oikawa said between sobs. Iwaizumi stood up and climbed onto the bed beside Oikawa. He wrapped his arms around his shaking friend and held him close, minding all the tubes running to the drip, "You don't have to apologise."</p><p>Oikawa shook his head on Iwaizumi's chest and fisted Iwaizumi's shirt in his tight grip with both hands, "You always say that when I try and apologise. Why can't you say something normal like 'it's okay' or 'apology accepted'."</p><p>Iwaizumi smiled slightly at his complaining companion and rubbed his back gently until his sobs ceased and he was doing quite hiccups against him.</p><p>"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said softly, facing lifting off Iwaizumi's chest so he could look into the other male's eyes. Iwaizumi hummed lowly and Oikawa felt the vibration beneath him. Oikawa swallowed slightly and felt his face begin to redden as blood filled his cheeks and the tips of his ears, "I-"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Time stood still. Oikawa couldn't breathe. His whole life came to a screaming halt when Iwaizumi said those three words. He had stolen them, right from Oikawa's mouth. Now all Oikawa could do was gape as his heart began working again and started pounding against his ribcage.</p><p>When Oikawa found his voice, he said the last thing he expected himself to say in this situation, "Iwa-chan you big meanie! I wanted to say it first..."</p><p>Iwaizumi roared a laugh as Oikawa's face went bright red. Oikawa was too busy being flustered, trying to covering it with his hand that he didn't notice that his cherry cheeks matched Iwaizumi's.</p><p>"If it makes you feel any better- you did say it first."</p><p>Oikawa's attention was snapped back to reality after Iwaizumi enlightened him of this information, "What do you mean?" Iwaizumi smirked slightly as he thought back to the time Oikawa began falling asleep and muttered to Iwaizumi that he loved him. Iwaizumi wanted to keep that little detail to himself so he dismissed it much to Oikawa's dismay.</p><p>Oikawa played with Iwaizumi's shirt and Iwaizumi dragged a finger up and down Oikawa's arm, watching small bumps rise from the action, "Why do you love me?" Oikawa found himself asking, his insecurities getting the better of him.</p><p>Iwaizumi stopped his actions and looked up, pondering the answer, "I don't know." Oikawa gasped and sat up as much as he could and tried to turn around to face Iwaizumi. Betrayal was written all over Oikawa's face as he demanded, "What do you mean 'you don't know'?!"</p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled, "I mean exactly that- I don't know." Oikawa huffed and fell back onto Iwaizumi's chest, his pout returning to lips. Iwaizumi smirked slightly and continued, "But what I do know is that for some odd reason I find everything you do, is attractive. You just being you just makes me feel some other type of way. Maybe it's because of what I said earlier- you're perfect to me."</p><p>Oikawa hid the smile overtaking his pout and he said softly, "I'm not perfect. I'm utterly imperfect to be honest."</p><p>Iwaizumi scrunched his eyebrows at Oikawa's words and reached for him with one hand. He grabbed Oikawa's upper throat, just below his jaw and pulled him so that Oikawa's light brown eyes met his darker ones, "Then you are perfectly imperfect." And before Oikawa could say anything, Iwaizumi leaned forward and placed his lips on Oikawa's. Oikawa's eyes widened slightly as he realised what just happened and he tried not to panic.</p><p>Slowly his eyes fluttered close and all his attention went to the feeling of Iwaizumi's lips on his own and on how much he loved the sensation. He felt Iwaizumi's hand slip from his throat to behind his head and held the back of his head softly. Oikawa shook slightly at the naked touch, not used to having that skin being in contact with anything due to previously having hair as a protective layer. Oikawa's hand without the drip attached to it also moved to Iwaizumi's head and he ran his fingers through his hair while tugging it lightly.</p><p>They broke apart and each released their own shaky breath. Two pairs of dark eyes stared into the depths of the other's. Oikawa felt a smile tug on his lips and his face became flushed all over again. Iwaizumi chuckled softly and kissed Oikawa's forehead before holding Oikawa close to him again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few days later Iwaizumi found himself buttoning up a navy cotton shirt. He left the top two button undone and he slid his fingers into his hair to make sure it looks somewhat neat. He ran around his room looking for his wallet and keys, checking his watch every three seconds because he realised he was running late. He facepalmed himself when he realised he left them on the kitchen counter. He quickly made his way there before grabbing the rose he picked on the way home from work.</p><p>He jumped into his car and drove the all too familiar route to the hospital. Upon arrival he took a deep breath and laughed at himself for being so nervous. He looked at his appearance one more time in the rear-view mirror before striding into the hospital, rose in hand. He reached Oikawa's room and he straighten his shirt before knocking on the door.</p><p>He heard a small laugh, "Iwa-chan, just because we're going on a date doesn't mean you must suddenly knock on my door." Oikawa walked to the door and Iwaizumi nearly cried seeing him walking again and with no tubes attached to him.</p><p>This morning, Oikawa had told Iwaizumi he was feeling the strongest he has been in a long time and asked Iwaizumi on a date. Iwaizumi didn't know that meant Oikawa felt strong enough to walk. They had gotten permission from the hospital and everything was set for tonight.</p><p>Oikawa had asked his sister to bring him some smart clothing when she came to visit him earlier so that he can dress nicely for his and Iwaizumi's date. She had brought him a white long sleeved formal shirt, black chinos and matching black loafers. It was difficult at first to slip his prosthetic leg into the pants but lucky his sister had brought the pair that was initially a bit big for him. Through much trouble again, he finally managed to get the shoe to stay on the plastic foot. Some of Oikawa's insecurities rose when he went to the mirror to style his hair before realising he couldn't... He had looked at the dark shadow on his skull, a reminder of what he had before Iwaizumi's words echoed in his head and he felt his insecurities begin to fade away.</p><p>The pair looked each other up and down. Iwaizumi's stare stayed a bit longer on Oikawa's face and he whispered, "Beautiful." Oikawa didn't hear and asked for him to repeat. However, out of embarrassment, Iwaizumi dismissed it and scratched the back of his head until he got the courage to give Oikawa the red rose still in his hand.</p><p>Oikawa's eye lit up when he saw the rose and he immediately hobbled slightly to find a glass and poured some water in it for the beautiful blossom of velvet petals. He admired the rose on his windowsill now and joked that it reminded him of Beauty and the Beast and all he needed was a bell jar to go over it. Iwaizumi had rolled his eyes slightly and told him to stop living in fairy tales.</p><p>They got to Iwaizumi's car. Iwaizumi opened the door and helped Oikawa in. When he got into the drivers seat Oikawa was bouncing with excitement, "It's been a while since I've left the hospital." Iwaizumi's heart broke a little hearing that statement but he didn't show any reaction as he turned on the car.</p><p>Iwaizumi said that despite Oikawa suggesting the date, he would be the one to plan it. So, Iwaizumi drove to his destination. Oikawa sat in silence, just enjoying watching the buildings pass through his window.</p><p>When Iwaizumi turned into a familiar parking lot Oikawa finally spoke up, "Iwa-chan..." He looked at Iwaizumi with big eyes after he took in the large building. Iwaizumi just smiled, "Hurry up or we're gonna miss the start."</p><p>The pair made their way inside and Oikawa beamed with happiness as familiar sounds filled the air. The chants, the squeaks of shoes, the bounce of a ball, the mic'ed up voices sounding from the speakers and the eager talking of the audience enjoying what's taking place in front of them. Iwaizumi lead them to their seats and Oikawa looked around, enjoying the new view. A whistle blew and Oikawa's attention was brought down to what was below him. His lips broke apart into a large grin as he watched the server run up and leap before performing a powerful serve.</p><p>The two males cheered and laughed as they watched the volleyball game and Oikawa thoroughly enjoyed watching the game as a spectator not as a player trying to analyse information. While Oikawa watched the game with immense excitement, Iwaizumi watched him more than the players down below. He couldn't help but smile seeing a beautiful light return to Oikawa's eyes.</p><p>Oikawa had lost that spark during these hard times and it meant everything to Iwaizumi to know he was the reason it returned, even if it was for one night.</p><p> </p><p>When the match ended Oikawa was buzzing, talking about the game animatedly with Iwaizumi while Iwaizumi helped him walk to the car, placing an arm underneath Oikawa's shoulders so Oikawa didn't have to place his weight on his prosthetic leg.</p><p>When they reached the car Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi and thanked him for the date much to Iwaizumi's confusion, "Don't thank me for the date yet. It's not over." Oikawa's eyes widened at the information and a new excitement built up again as Iwaizumi drove to their next location. Iwaizumi hesitantly took one hand off the steering wheel and gently placed it on Oikawa's hand which was resting on his fake leg. Iwaizumi intertwined their fingers making Oikawa's heart rate become rapid. Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi and saw a dusting of red along his cheeks which made Oikawa's face heat up slightly as well.</p><p>Soon they came to a isolated area on top of a large hill with a few trees on it. Iwaizumi parked the car before getting out to help Oikawa. Once Oikawa was comfortable and ensured Iwaizumi he could walk by himself, Iwaizumi went to the back of his car and pulled out a blanket. He guided Oikawa to the top of the grassy hill before spreading a blanket in an opening between the trees. Oikawa carefully placed himself on the blanket with a sigh and Iwaizumi sat next to him. They looked to the horizon and watched the warm colours change as the sun began to kiss the horizon.</p><p>"How often do you come up here?" Oikawa asked, taking in the beauty of the moment. Iwaizumi chuckled, "I'm surprised you don't recognise it. I guess the scenery has changed a bit." Oikawa's eyebrows met above his nose and he pulled his lips to the side as he scanned the area, trying to look for signs of familiarity. Before he could finally figure out where they were Iwaizumi filled the missing information for him. "This is where we met 17 years ago."</p><p>Oikawa's eyes widened to saucers as his head whipped to Iwaizumi in pure shock, "Are you serious?" Iwaizumi smiled nostalgically and Oikawa took that as confirmation. He looked around his memories slowly returning as he took in the trees around them. Oikawa paused as he remembered something and he crawled a bit closer to the tree on his left. He scanned the bark and his heart jumped when he saw what he was looking for...</p><p>
  <em>"Iwa-chan, look!" Seven year old Oikawa called to the boy his age. The dark haired boy dropped the ball he was playing with and walked over to the brown haired boy. "What? And I told you, Iwa-chan is not my name." He glared at Oikawa and Oikawa just smiled innocently, "But Iwa-chan is easy. Your name is hard!" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at him and looked at what he was pointing at. On the tree, there was writing engraved into the bark. 'K + R' inside a heart. Iwaizumi crossed his arms and held his chin as he thought what it could mean. Oikawa's eyes were sparkling as he traced the grooves, "I seen this on TV. People do it to show friendship." Iwaizumi was secretly impressed that Oikawa knew this. He hesitantly also traced the letters and imagined what it was like to have a friend to do this with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa began walking around the grassy hill, looking for something. Iwaizumi watched him, puzzled. Oikawa jumped with happiness when he found it and ran to another tree and gestured to Iwaizumi to go to him. Iwaizumi huffed before he ran over to see what the strange boy was doing. His confusion grew as he saw him holding a sharp rock to the base of a tree, pressing hard and cutting away the brown covering, "What you doing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa smiled towards the other boy, one of his front teeth missing, "I'm putting my friend on the tree!" Iwaizumi looked at the boy like he grew another head but the boy ignored him and continued trying to put an 'I' and 'O'. He finally managed to lightly mark the two letters. He added a plus between the letters and struggled putting a heart shape around them. The heart was very asymmetrical but that didn't affect the boy's happiness at what he had done. He showed Iwaizumi his masterpiece and Iwaizumi was still confused what it all meant, " I and... O? Why those two letters?" Oikawa sighed and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, "Its you and me..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi widened his eyes, "We just met... we are... friends?" Oikawa tilted his head at Iwaizumi as Iwaizumi traced the letters he just imprinted on the tree, "Yeah. Friends." Iwaizumi smiled, realising he had a friend now. He took the rock from his new friend and went over the marks Oikawa made to make it deeper since Oikawa was weaker than him. When he was done, the two admired their display of friendship for a moment before their parents called to them at the bottom of the hill, saying it was time to go home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Now 24 year old Oikawa swallowed a lump in his throat as he traced the wonky grooves on the tree. Iwaizumi was suddenly next to him and did the same thing. "I can't believe it's still here." Oikawa said. The grooves were very shallow now and you might have missed it if you didn't know it was there. After noticing its disappearing appearance, Iwaizumi decided to do something about it. He found a stone and began making the grooves deeper. He went over the lines exactly, not changing anything- including leaving the heart looking like a fat peach.</p><p>Oikawa laughed at Iwaizumi's actions and when he was done they smiled at each other. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi's face. Really looked. He admired the attractiveness of his old friend and didn't realise he had raised a hand to Iwaizumi's cheek. Iwaizumi leaned into Oikawa's touch and watched the sunset's glow make Oikawa look softer. In this light and in this moment, Oikawa didn't look as pale nor as gaunt as he did in that hospital room. All the weight he had lost from hardly eating was there again on Oikawa. He looked radiant.</p><p>Iwaizumi knew that it was an illusion. That as soon as they returned to the hospital, Oikawa's bony figure would return. The haunted look would return to his eyes as they plugged those tubes in him again. But for now- the two could just enjoy this moment and this illusion that everything was right in the world, as long as they were together.</p><p>Iwaizumi helped Oikawa back to the blanket and they watched the last of the sunset together, Oikawa's head resting on Iwaizumi's shoulder. They talked about anything and everything. They laughed and soon they were lying in each other's arms, admiring the stars above them. Iwaizumi was currently talking about how his volleyball team was doing. Oikawa listened happily but a drop of guilt began growing inside him.</p><p>"Do you regret not training with the Japanese team?"</p><p>Iwaizumi stopped speaking as a voice asked that question. Oikawa realised it was his voice and he bit his lip, mad that he voiced his thoughts. Iwaizumi glanced down at Oikawa's face, "You know it was my choice to refuse the offer. It's not your fault." Iwaizumi knew Oikawa blamed himself for Iwaizumi not going to the Olympics with the Japanese team as their athletic trainer. Oikawa nodded and mumbled, "But it was your dream to go. We promised we would finally achieve our dreams... But we didn't achieve them and its... my fault."</p><p>Iwaizumi smiled softly despite the man in his arms looking like he was going to burst into tears. "Oikawa," He started and Oikawa got goosebumps down his arms from the deep soft voice. Iwaizumi gently turned Oikawa's face to him by holding his chin. Oikawa's eyes glistened and the stars above reflected on his irises. Beautiful was the word that came to Iwaizumi's mind as he looked at them.</p><p>"You were my real dream."</p><p>Oikawa's heart fluttered. He felt water gather in his eyes and he blinked back the inevitable tears, "Iwa..." He placed his hands on either side of Iwaizumi's face and leaned closer. Their lips were a breath away. Iwaizumi's eyes were heavy lidded and Oikawa swallowed, "You were mine too." He closed the gap between them.</p><p>The two couldn't get used to the sparks flying in their souls everytime they kissed. It was mesmerising and they never wanted that feeling to end. They felt each other's tears down their faces and it made them hold each other closer.</p><p>It didn't matter what was wrong outside their precious bubble in this instant. All that mattered right now was that they were two humans feeling something inside that some people dream of experiencing at some point in their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. My Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi played with Oikawa's long fingers as he laid next to him on the hospital bed. Oikawa hummed as he watched Iwaizumi's actions and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Oikawa was in pure bliss but Iwaizumi frowned at seeing Oikawa's skinny arms. He frowned more when he saw Oikawa's shirt lift slightly when he adjusted his position and Iwaizumi caught a glimpse of the near non-existent stomach. The shirt Oikawa was wearing used to be tight on him but now it hung loosely as if it was two sizes too big.</p>
<p>A week after their date Oikawa had become a lot stronger and better. He even managed to eat a few meals. But after that week, his condition deteriorated immensely. He was really battling with the chemotherapy and he had to constantly be linked to tubes, disabling him from leaving the hospital again. The tubes provided him with nutrients, salts, anti-inflammatories and everything he would get from food as every time he tried to eat something, he would throw it all up again, leaving nothing to enter his system.</p>
<p>It has now been 2 months since their first date and Iwaizumi struggles to visit Oikawa, knowing every time he sees him, he will look worse than the day before. But Iwaizumi couldn't abandon him to face all this alone. So every day like usual, Iwaizumi came in the morning. He stayed until the afternoon where he would then have to go to work for a few hours before returning to the hospital where he would then keep Oikawa company until the nurses kicked Iwaizumi out and Iwaizumi would work nearly all through the night to catch up the work he missed during the hours he was with Oikawa. Oikawa hadn't noticed the toll Iwaizumi was also taking. His lack of sleep and his lack of diet as Iwaizumi has also has been eating less. Iwaizumi doesn't dare eat with Oikawa anymore in the fear that Oikawa would get reminded how he can barely eat anything anymore.</p>
<p>Oikawa stopped Iwaizumi's fumbling with his fingers when he noticed Iwaizumi yawned widely, "Iwa-chan, are you getting enough sleep?" Iwaizumi wiped the tear that formed from his large yawn and nodded absentmindedly, "Yes I am. Just stayed up a little later last night doing some work in preparation for the upcoming season."</p>
<p>Oikawa doubtfully looked at Iwaizumi and shook his head, detecting the lie in his words. But Oikawa didn't push Iwaizumi, knowing it would only make him mad. An alarm went off on Iwaizumi's phone and Iwaizumi got off the bed. He grabbed his stuff since the alarm meant it was time for him to leave for work and he kissed Oikawa's forehead in farewell.</p>
<p>Oikawa stared at the door Iwaizumi walked out of and sighed. He wished he could do something to help his boyfriend but their was only so much Oikawa could do inside these walls and with his condition...<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p>Iwaizumi was lying in his bed, having chosen to get some sleep over his work for once but, he couldn't fall asleep. He lay there, eyes not wanting to close. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he sat up and decided to get himself a glass of water. He padded to the kitchen and nearly dropped the glass in fright when his doorbell rang.</p>
<p>He looked at the time and saw it was midnight. He got scared, wondering who would need to visit him at midnight and he feared for the news this person might bring. <em>Please nothing about Oikawa... Please nothing about Oikawa...</em></p>
<p>He opened the door holding his breath. His eyes carefully when to the figure in his doorway and he gasped, "Oikawa?!"</p>
<p>He couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at the tall, thin male standing in front of him. He gave Iwaizumi a weak smile and slight wave. "What are you doing here? You need to be in hospital!" Iwaizumi began panicking and was about to grab Oikawa's hand to drag him back to the hospital, but Oikawa stood his ground, "I'm not going back to that place Iwaizumi. I want to be home with you... Please, just for one night?"</p>
<p>Oikawa's voice cracked with his plea and with that voice crack, Iwaizumi's heart as well as his composure cracked. He slumped in defeat and nodded. Oikawa smiled gratefully and the two entered the apartment. Iwaizumi was going to sit on the couch but Oikawa lead him to his room. Oikawa only let go of Iwaizumi's hand when he lifted Iwaizumi's bed sheets and slid inside. Iwaizumi hesitated before also getting into his double bed.</p>
<p>Oikawa breathed slowly, relaxed in his old happy environment but Iwaizumi's nerves were on edge. Oikawa was deathly pale and his movements were more sluggish than usual. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa's head and saw a shadow of new hair growing back. That was the only visual piece of hope that Iwaizumi could see on Oikawa to indicate that things may return to how they were. But all the other signs made it hard to believe Oikawa would get better.</p>
<p>Oikawa suddenly grimaced as if a wave of pain took over him. Iwaizumi's heart dropped and he immediately got up, "That's it. I'm taking you back." Oikawa's face relaxed as the pain subsided before he looked at Iwaizumi with desperate eyes, "No..."</p>
<p>Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's arm and with the little strength he could muster he pulled Iwaizumi back onto the bed. Iwaizumi fell gently onto the mattress and he looked at Oikawa with deep concern. Oikawa chewed his lip and scanned Iwaizumi's face, suddenly remembering something Iwaizumi told him some time ago-<em> If you ask me to stay, then I will always stay by your side...</em></p>
<p>"Say you'll stay." Oikawa's voice rang out in the dim darkness while he placed a tender hand on Iwaizumi's face. Iwaizumi scrunched his eyebrows together and frowned. He remembered the promise he made Oikawa but that was under different circumstances... Oikawa's eyes shone despite the lack of light and Iwaizumi found himself saying, "Only if you say you won't leave."</p>
<p>Oikawa gave him one of his soft smiles, "I won't leave." He leant forward and placed his forehead against Iwaizumi's. Iwaizumi wanted to trust Oikawa's words... So he made a promise in return. "I'll stay."</p>
<p>He lightly kissed the slightly cold lips of Oikawa and squeezed his eyes shut. They wrapped their arms around each other and held on tight as sleep took over their bodies....</p>
<p>Iwaizumi had fallen asleep to the light beating of someone's heart on his chest but awoke without that feeling against him. His eyes flew open and he looked to the opposite side of the bed. Oikawa laid there, mouth slightly parted, but no breath leaving his lips. Iwaizumi held the deathly pale, cold hand in his own warm shaking ones as he whispered to the expressionless face in front of him, "You said you wouldn't leave...."  He squeezed the hand and felt the brittle bones and choked out his final words, "But you left me." <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi yelled as his head flew up. His heart thundered in his chest as he looked around to see his surroundings. He was sitting at his desk with his laptop in front of him, his desk light proving the only means to fight the darkness around him. Iwaizumi quickly stood and ran to his bed and collapsed in pure relief to see it was untouched- no body lay under the sheets. He glanced at the time on his clock- 11:38. He then curled up, bring his legs up to his chest. His body shook as tears rolled down his face from that horrible nightmare. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Iwa-chan, are you okay?" Oikawa asked as he watched his boyfriend walk into his room with unstable legs. Iwaizumi raised his head to see Oikawa sitting in the hospital bed like always. Iwaizumi dropped the bag he was holding and ran over to Oikawa. He threw his arms around his boyfriend. His <em>living</em> boyfriend. <br/>Oikawa was a bit taken aback from the sudden action but returned the tight hug and whispered, "What happened?"</p>
<p>"I had a nightmare."</p>
<p>"What was it about?"</p>
<p>"My biggest fear."</p>
<p>Iwaizumi released a shaky breath and finally let go of Oikawa. He focused on Oikawa's face, "But it doesn't matter now." He smiled and kissed Oikawa's cheek before going back to the doorway to fetch his bag. Oikawa didn't ask for more details, just relieved when he saw Iwaizumi had calmed down.</p>
<p>The day went by normally and soon Iwaizumi left for work. While he was gone the doctor came to see Oikawa with the latest scans. Oikawa greeted the doctor with a smile which the doctor returned. Oikawa's doctor placed the scans on Oikawa's lap and began explaining everything that was going on inside him.</p>
<p>Unfortunately the tumour is still not at the size in which they can perform a surgery remove it much to Oikawa's dismay. Oikawa didn't know why he was still surprised with this type of news. He thought he would get used to it by now since all he ever seems to hear is bad news about his health. "I know this is disappointing news, but you mustn't lose hope. A patient survives as long as they hold onto hope and keep fighting." His doctor said and patted Oikawa's shoulder. Oikawa jus nodded, bored with hearing the same thing every time they give him feedback.</p>
<p>"There is another option..." The doctor began which piqued Oikawa's interest. He nodded to egg  on the doctor, "The other option is to have a full gastrectomy." Oikawa raised an eyebrow and waited for the doctor to explain further since Oikawa had no clue what he meant.</p>
<p>"A gastrectomy is a removal of the stomach. It's like your amputation expect now for an organ and not a limb. Many people have done it and lived happy lives afterwards. Of course there would be a few lifestyle changes that would need to occur with having no stomach, but you can live without it."</p>
<p>Oikawa contemplated the doctor's words. In order for Oikawa to completely understand what a full gastrectomy entailed he kept asking the doctor questions. The doctor told him that afterwards he would be able to eat but he would get fuller quicker, like how he currently feels full after a little bit of food, so he would need to start with eating small food and to log which foods he may struggle to eat or digest. He would also need to track his liquid intake. But after a while his intestines will stretch and he can have more normal meals.</p>
<p>Oikawa phoned his parents who lived in the opposite side of Japan and told them the new information. They discussed everything in detail and they all decided it would be best for Oikawa to go through with it. Later when Iwaizumi returned for his evening visit after work, Oikawa  informed him about the gastrectomy. Iwaizumi agreed that it was the best option for Oikawa at this present time.</p>
<p>Oikawa's spirits seemed to improve slightly as the concept of potentially being cancer free after this surgery and having a normal life again was now a possibility. Oikawa spoke about the future with Iwaizumi, something he hadn't done in a very long time. He spoke about how he would be proposed to in his dream world, dropping obvious hints to Iwaizumi- though Iwaizumi didn't make any promises. Then spoke about travelling the world with Iwaizumi while Iwaizumi worked with the Japanese team as their athletic trainer. Oikawa smiled and laughed as he informed Iwaizumi that he wanted to become a coach and teach children how to play volleyball, after he'd been inspired by that one boy a couple of years ago. Iwaizumi listened with a constant smile on his face, happy to see a light had returned to Oikawa's eyes once again.</p>
<p>The few days leading up to the operation was filled with apprehension from both males, though neither showed it to the other. Keeping their fears to themselves. It was soon the night before the operation. Oikawa would go in at 2 in the afternoon which was when Iwaizumi would be at work.</p>
<p>As per usual Iwaizumi was on Oikawa's hospital bed except he was sitting at one end with Oikawa on the other end. Between them was a pile of cards. They played game after game, Iwaizumi winning most of them but Oikawa managed to sneak a win here and there. It was Iwaizumi's idea to play a couple of games, in the hopes that it would take Oikawa's mind off the surgery tomorrow and keep him calm. It seemed to be working as Oikawa laughed victoriously at yet another sneaky win.</p>
<p>"That was totally cheating." Iwaizumi said bluntly as he watched Oikawa stick out his tongue and placed his finger and thumb, the shape of an 'L', on his forehead.</p>
<p>"You accuse me of cheating? Wow, Iwa-chan you're such a sore loser!" Oikawa laughed while Iwaizumi just glared at Oikawa, "That's rich." He said as he eyed the 'L' still sitting on Oikawa's forehead. Oikawa grinned before lowering his hand and placing it between the two, "Good game Hajime."</p>
<p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes with a playful smile and took Oikawa's hand, "<em>Sure </em>it was, Tooru." Oikawa winked before packing up the cards and placing them on the table beside his bed. Iwaizumi looked at the time and his good mood dipped slightly as he realised it was time to go. He got up and walked to Oikawa. He placed a kiss on Oikawa's forehead, two cheeks, nose then finally his lips. Oikawa couldn't help but let out a slight giggle when Iwaizumi broke the kiss, "That's a new way of saying goodbye." Iwaizumi's face heated up and he scowled, "Well if you don't like it, I won't do it again." </p>
<p>"No! I didn't mean it like that! I-I liked it..." Oikawa mumbled in the end, also becoming slightly embarrassed. Iwaizumi quirked a smirk at his blushing boyfriend and placed another kiss on his lips before he turned to leave.</p>
<p>"Iwa-chan." Oikawa called out to the departing male. Iwaizumi turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow. Oikawa didn't quite know why he called out but he had suddenly got filled with dread at the thought of being alone. He swallowed slightly and said quietly, "Say you'll stay..."</p>
<p>Iwaizumi tilted his head at Oikawa, not catching what he said, "Sorry?" Oikawa fiddled with his fingers and sighed out, "Say you'll stay safe."</p>
<p>Iwaizumi smile, "Don't worry. I'll stay safe. Like I always do." Oikawa nodded and watched Iwaizumi's figure disappear. He ignored the feeling of immediate loneliness and instead opened his phone. A smile broke onto his face when he  saw the wallpaper. It was a picture of Iwaizumi and Oikawa giving each other a fist pump in their last game together.</p>
<p>Oikawa found himself going to his gallery and began scrolling through all the pictures of him and his friends, family and Iwaizumi. Suddenly, he didn't feel so lonely anymore. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi watched the time tick by as he sat with Oikawa watching a movie. It was nearly 12, meaning he had to leave. He got off the bed and Oikawa paused the movie, "You have to leave already?" Iwaizumi hesitantly nodded, not liking the look in Oikawa's eyes. Oikawa sighed and closed his laptop, "Then we'll continue the movie another time."</p>
<p>Iwaizumi took Oikawa's hand in his then lifted his head by his chin like he always did. Oikawa smiled and Iwaizumi placed a longing kiss on Oikawa's lips. They broke apart after a few seconds and Iwaizumi whispered softly, "I love you."</p>
<p>Oikawa's smile softened, "Don't say that at if this is the last time you're going to see me. Tell me that tonight when you visit after my surgery." Iwaizumi shook his head, his own smile taking over his face, "I'll say it again later. I'm feeling generous so I'll give you double my love for today." Oikawa chuckled and kissed Iwaizumi's hand that was still in his. He mouthed a 'thank you' and with that Iwaizumi left.</p>
<p>Time went slowly without Iwaizumi to keep him company but eventually a nurse came to help Oikawa get into a hospital gown. Afterwards she then wheeled Oikawa near the operating room for him to wait. While Oikawa waited he glided his hand over his right stump, remembering the amputation. The rehabilitation he went through afterwards was difficult and took a long time for Oikawa, but he got through it because Iwaizumi was by his side. This thought decreased some of Oikawa's fears for this surgery as he was reminded that Iwaizumi would be there with him again to get through this next period of 'rehabilitation'. Oikawa was very grateful to have Iwaizumi in his life and he knew, Iwaizumi had been the strength that kept Oikawa going all these years.</p>
<p>His wistful moment was interrupted by the nurse and doctors coming to fetch him and before he knew it, his eyes were closing from the anaesthesia... <br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Iwaizumi was a bit restless while he worked and the players noticed. The captain of the team even asked Iwaizumi directly if it had something to do with his boyfriend. Iwaizumi was close with the team he worked with and they knew everything. After he told the team and his colleagues Oikawa's situation, they said to Iwaizumi that he could leave early. Iwaizumi had initially refused saying he didn't need to but eventually everyone had shoved him out the building and told him to 'get his ass moving.'</p>
<p>So Iwaizumi did. At 5 o'clock he was walking back to the hospital. His work was a 15 minute walk from the hospital so he never drove. He walked slowly in spite of his racing heart. He stopped at the traffic light when he saw the light was red for him. He stood beside a group of people, most likely walking home from work. Iwaizumi was also walking home, except his home was a person.</p>
<p>He jumped when he felt his phone ringing and shaking in his pocket. He fished it out and saw it was an unknown number. He was about to decline the call, hoping to deal with it another time but something deep inside him told him that he should answer it.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>An unfamiliar female voice rang through the speaker, "Hello, is this Iwaizumi Hajime?" Iwaizumi tried to remember if he recognised the voice but couldn't put a name to it, "Yes it is. May I ask who's talking?"</p>
<p>"I am one of the nurses who looks after Oikawa."</p>
<p>Iwaizumi's heart dropped. The hospital had never called him before. His mind began making the worst scenarios possible. The nurse waited for Iwaizumi to say something but he remained silent so she continued to explain, "We have on our database that you are the person to call if there's an emergency regarding Oikawa." That sentence did not ease Iwaizumi's nerves and he began sweating, "Is there something wrong with Oikawa?" His voice was steely and surprisingly calm. "Oikawa's operation didn't go through as the surgeons encountered a problem. He is about to leave the theatre room now. If possible we would like you to come back to the hospital as soon as possible to discuss Oikawa's situation."</p>
<p>Iwaizumi ended the call, unable to voice a reply. With shaking hands he tried to put his phone in his pocket but it slipped out. He watched his phone slowly fall and break on the paving. As he bent down to pick it up, the panic in him began to grow.</p>
<p>
  <em>What was wrong with Oikawa? Why couldn't they complete the surgery? Is he okay?</em>
</p>
<p>Iwaizumi glared at the red man, preventing him from crossing the road and running to the hospital. The red seemed to burn his eyes and ignite the adrenaline inside him. He waited and waited for that red man to disappear and become green.</p>
<p>Finally, he saw green. He didn't hesitate to begin running, he pushed past the people still standing in front of him and he took long strides into the road.</p>
<p>But Iwaizumi failed to noticed that not all the cars had stopped and one van was still diving at a high speed to the traffic lights. Iwaizumi could do nothing as he turned his head to the increasing bright light in his periphery. He didn't remember the impact, hear the slamming breaks or sirens soon after nor did he feel pain. The last thing he remembered was Oikawa's face, the person he so desperately wanted to see. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa blinked his eyes open and the doctors checked if he was aware of his surroundings. Once he was fully conscious they explained that they did not complete the surgery and his doctor will talk to him in his room. Oikawa's head still felt woozy from the drugs they used on him and he patted his stomach, feeling bandages beneath his palm. The nurses helped him into a wheel chair and pushed him out of the operating theatre. Oikawa's eyes travelled around him watching the people pass by. They went down the hallway and Oikawa noticed people running to the door on the opposite end. He didn't understand the commotion and with a slightly blurry vision watched the doors open and reveal an ambulance outside. The people quickly brought out a stretcher with a body lying on it and came rushing towards Oikawa. Oikawa head felt heavy and he slowly turned it to see who the poor soul was as they began rushing past.</p>
<p>With the drugs in his system everything seemed to be moving slower than normal. He watched the stretcher approach and he noticed the person had blood matted dark hair. He had a brief blurry glance at the face which was half covered in scarlet and he scrunched his eyebrows.</p>
<p>He thought something was strange as his eyes travelled the rest of the body as it went past. The man's face looked a little bit like Iwaizumi's... But Oikawa dismissed the thought remembering Iwaizumi had a scar on his shin and his eyes scanned the stranger's legs. Oikawa smiled lazily when he thought he saw no scar. He laughed at himself for thinking of stupid things but his heart stopped as the jagged white mark on the man's leg caught his eye.</p>
<p>Oikawa's head immediately cleared. His vision sharpened. His ears heard everything around him. Time returned to normal. A shaky voice spoke, "Iwa..."</p>
<p>Oikawa's voice choked as he stopped the wheelchair with his left leg, surprising the nurse. He grabbed the wheels of the chair and turned himself around, making the nurse release the handles. His eyes frantically went to the stretcher getting further away and he wheeled himself towards it. His arm muscles screamed at him as well as the people around him as he caught up to the stretcher and he looked at the person properly.</p>
<p>"Iwa-chan!" He yelled taking in the unmistakable details of the person he loves. He was battered and broken on the stretcher but Oikawa knew it was him. The nurse caught up to him and grabbed the wheelchair's handles, stopping Oikawa from going further.</p>
<p>Oikawa's arm flew out as if to catch the stretcher or to grab his friend. A yell in his throat. The nurse tried to calm him and placed her hand on his shoulder but he yanked it off and jumped off the wheelchair, since the nurse wouldn't let it budge. Oikawa immediately fell to the ground due to his missing prosthetic leg but he didn't care. He yelled after the man lying still on the stretcher, fading further and further away. He crawled towards the direction of the stretcher still screaming his name, his right stump doing nothing to help him get closer to the most important person in Oikawa's life. He felt a searing pain on his abdomen but ignored it. Sobs left his mouth as more nurses appeared and grabbed Oikawa. Through the pools gathering in his eyes Oikawa watched the stretcher disappear behind the door Oikawa just came from.</p>
<p>One last croak left Oikawa's mouth, "Iwa-chan..."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa was silent as the nurses placed him on his hospital bed and plugged the tubes in him again after they had re-stitched him. He tore them open with his attempt to get to Iwaizumi earlier but that was now a distant memory. The doctor walked in and eyed Oikawa carefully. "You're friend is currently under emergency surgery." Oikawa didn't answer. His head felt too heavy for his neck to support it, so he continued looking at his lap.</p><p>The doctor sighed, "You must be wondering why we had to stop the surgery..." Still no answer. Oikawa didn't actually care for that information right now but the doctor continued anyway, "While operating we realised that if we were to remove your stomach, we would risk rupturing the tumour as it had spread further than we thought it had."</p><p>Oikawa wasn't listening. The doctor kept talking about the surgery but Oikawa paid him no heed. Oikawa vaguely remembered him speaking about the future plans for Oikawa but he didn't give a damn. All he cared about right now was that Iwaizumi was currently on death's door, in an operating theatre and Oikawa could do nothing, but wait.</p><p>After about an hour a nurse came to change some of Oikawa's bags and gave Oikawa the update on Iwaizumi. Oikawa barely reacted as she told him Iwaizumi has excessive internal bleeding and too much brain damage. The doctors can't do anything about it and Iwaizumi was unlikely to make it through the night.</p><p>Oikawa's skin grew cold. His face hardly revealed an expression but he called for the nurse before she left, "Please... Can I be with him." She tried to tell him he couldn't but Oikawa was relentless. He called more nurses and his doctor and didn't give up until they agreed.</p><p>Oikawa kept swallowing the lumps in his throat as the nurses wheeled his bed and stand holding all the bags and tubes connected to Oikawa to the unit with Iwaizumi. Upon entering Oikawa looked to the machines attached to Iwaizumi and his eyes scanned the heart monitor. A pulse was there. That was all Oikawa needed to finally allow himself to breathe.</p><p>They set up Oikawa next to Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked over his broken boyfriend. His one arm was bent in the wrong direction but his face looked better after the hospital staff had cleaned him up. Oikawa couldn't see the true extent of the damage as the worst of it was hidden beneath the hospital's bedsheet. The nurses plugged Oikawa into a new machine and glimpsed at the his own heart monitor. He was used to being linked to everything but he did not like seeing that his pulse was faster than Iwaizumi's.</p><p>Eventually the nurses left and Oikawa was alone with Iwaizumi. Oikawa smiled sadly to the unmoving figure, "What happened Iwaizumi..." He reached across the gap between them and took the hand that was lying on Iwaizumi's side. Iwaizumi's cold temperature matched Oikawa's and it made him sick. He looked at Iwaizumi's face properly. His nose was broken, cuts had sliced his once flawless skin and a large plaster on his forehead covered a deep gash. But despite all this, Oikawa still thought Iwaizumi looked like the most handsome man in the world.</p><p>He held onto Iwaizumi's hand and tightened his grip on it. For a moment, he could have sworn he felt a slight squeeze back. It was enough to cause a single tear to trace Oikawa's cheek. He looked at Iwaizumi's face again but his eyes remained closed. Oikawa then moved his glance to Iwaizumi's heart monitor and bite the inside of his cheek when he saw his pulse was even slower than it was when he first arrived.</p><p>Oikawa stared at the man who owned his whole heart and life. Before he knew what he was doing, he began rambling to the unresponsive male, "Come on Iwa-chan. You're stronger than me, so you can survive this... We haven't struggled so much and for so long, only for it to end now. We can get through this. Just how you were there for me, I'm here for you. Just please... open your eyes."</p><p>Iwaizumi didn't budge. Oikawa gave him a few more minutes, but still- nothing. Oikawa felt tears build up yet again, "If you're going. I'm going too. You know that right?" Oikawa yanked out the tubes' pins penetrating him and ignored the blood coming out, "Isn't that what you said to me? Anywhere you go, I go?" Oikawa finished pulling out the tubes but left the wire connected to the heart monitor so as to not alert the nurses. Oikawa pulled his heart monitor closer before sitting up.</p><p>He ignored the screaming pain coming from his abdomen and swung his left leg  over the edge of the bed. He carefully stood on the one leg and used the heart monitor as support. He hopped once and sat down quickly on the edge of Iwaizumi's bed. Gently, Oikawa nudged Iwaizumi to the side to give Oikawa space. He lay half on Iwaizumi and the other half on the little space he created on the bed.</p><p>Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's hand and placed it over his heart. "Do you feel this? It's only still beating because you gave me the courage to still fight this battle. You were my hope Iwa-chan. I... I can't do this without you. I won't do this without you. So if you die, I die."</p><p>Oikawa placed his head on Iwaizumi's chest covered by a hospital gown. He felt the faint thump of his heart beating and Oikawa closed his eyes to focus on the feeling. "Say... Say you'll stay? Please Iwa-chan..."</p><p class="">His only response was a wave of pain flowing through Oikawa from the pain killers' effects wearing off now that Oikawa had torn away those tubes a while ago.  "You told me, if I asked you to stay, you would stay. So here I am- asking you to stay."</p><p class="">"You never break your promises Iwa-chan, so please don't start now." Oikawa's tears began wetting the gown breath his head. "Say you'll stay... Stay... Stay with me... Please!"</p><p class="">Oikawa's sobs shook him and hiccups prevented him from speaking further. He has never felt his heart shatter as much as it did at this moment. Oikawa clung onto Iwaizumi as if that would help Iwaizumi cling onto life. But soon Oikawa felt weaker and weaker, however, he managed to whisper one last thing,  "You were my favourite dream... I love you..."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Two sets of beepings alerted the nurse on duty to go to one of the hospital patient's rooms. After shouting to another nurse that there's an emergency, the nurse rushed in and her eyes instantly went to the heart monitors. She saw flat lines on both before she took in the scene before her.</p><p>There lay two men, lying dead in each other's arms, on one bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading my work. It's the first time I've actually completed a whole story- so I'm very proud!</p><p>I had done research so I hope the information in this is relatively correct, but I'm sorry if it isn't... I'm not a doctor!</p><p>I'm also sorry of I broke your hearts at the end but I'm very grateful you made it all the way through. Your interest is really appreciated.</p><p>Thank you again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>